The Fall of Robin
by Theblueswordsman
Summary: What if the Joker went after Dick Grayson instead of Jason Todd? How will his team handle the new threat? How will Robin fight his past to protect his future? Dark Story! Retelling of the the death in Under the Red Hood but with the Teen Titans. Will Robin survive? Or has the Joker doomed him? Rob/Star, little BB/Rae, plus some minor others. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Robin

Chapter 1

Authors notes: Special thanks to NaruHinaRyu, and Dante3142 for their reviews. I respond to all reviews and put everyone who reviews up here. Help me to make a great story for this fandom that I love so much! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Robin sighed as he walked into the ops room, hoping to see some of his friends on the game station, he cursed under his breath as he saw it was just Starfire, talking to Speedy her boyfriend. He shook his head and turned around to leave. Not wanting to be caught by her, not wanting her to see him at all. He started to walk back through when Starfire called out to him, "Friend Robin!"

He flinched at the friend part, "Yes Starfire?" He asked.

"You can come in and talk with us, is Speedy not your friend as well?" Starfire asked, her emerald green eyes pleading with him.

He ran his hand through his hair sighing, "Sorry Starfire, I was…uh looking for Cyborg." With that said he turned and kept going. He hated to disappoint her, but he hated to see her with Speedy even more.

He walked through the door and continued down the hall, he was a mix of emotions. So lost in thought he was that he didn't see Raven until he bumped into a black shield. He looked down in surprise, "Robin, you have got to calm yourself. I can feel your emotions all over the tower."

Robin glared at her, "Raven." He warned her.

She was however undeterred, "Robin! You are at fault for Starfire and Speedy. You had her, you kissed her two years ago, you kissed her and then told her it wouldn't work out after. Then she and Speedy started dating. If you wanted to date her you should have. She loved you. You're the one that broke her heart by turning her down, after kissing her."

Robin frowned, "What's your point? I couldn't date her…can't date her."

"Why?" Raven asked him.

Robin just glared and started to walk around her, "I don't have to explain myself to you Raven. However, as team leader it would be inappropriate for me to date her, my subordinate."

"Why are you lying to me? We're friends, aren't we?" Raven asked him.

"Stay out of my head." Robin told her angrily. As he continued to walk away. That's when the alarm went off. Robin immediately went into leader mode, charging into the ops room and was shocked to see Batman on the ops screen.

"Robin." He said curtly.

Robin raised an eyebrow in shock, "Batman." He replied just as curtly, going into business mode, his hands clasping behind his back. "What can I do for you?"

That's when Beast Boy walked in, "DUUUUDE! IT'S BATMAN." He shouted excitedly.

Batman didn't respond to him but shook his head, "Robin, I'm coming into Jump City, this is just a courtesy call."

"Why are you coming? Who's heading this way?" Robin asked him, betraying no emotion.

"It doesn't concern you. I'll take care of it. You're lucky I'm even letting you know." Batman replied to him.

"It does concern me. This is my city, it isn't Gotham. You will tell me who is coming. I know you disapprove of me and my team, but this is bigger than that, this is the city at stake, the civilians." Robin fired back unflinching.

Batman glared at him, and Robin stood there glaring back. Robin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg took steps back, staring at him wide eyed like his hair was on fire.

"The Joker is heading your way. You and your team will stay out of this. Leave him to me, he is out of your team's league." Batman told him fiercely.

"No! This is our city. We have protected it from Slade, from Trigon, from the brotherhood of evil. We are fully capable of defending it from him." Robin told Batman glaring at him.

Batman sighed, weighing this over. "Meet me at the location in 2 hours, come alone so we can discuss this face to face."

Robin nodded, and Batman was replaced by a shocked Speedy, who had been trying to get the connection back, not aware that Batman had hacked the connection and replaced him. "Sorry your call was interrupted Starfire." He then nodded at Speedy, "Speedy." Robin then left the room to get ready.

He was followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg, "What's up guys?"

"DUUUUDE that was so incredible! You just stared down the Batman, he's like the scariest man on the planet!" Beast Boy told him excitedly.

"He isn't that scary guys." Robin told them.

"Robin," Cyborg spoke up in a much more concerned tone, "Man do you really think we need to go after the Joker? I mean, he is one of the most feared villains in the world, and you want to go after him?"

Robin nodded, "Cy, we can handle him, I know we can. I used to go after him when I was 8 when I was his apprentice. I know we can handle this."

With that Robin entered his room, and Beast Boy broke off, Cyborg walked in with him as well though, "Dick, slow down think about this, use that genius brain I know you have. Why would the Joker leave Gotham and come to Jump?"

"Vic, what are you getting at?" Robin asked him. The two were best friends, and Dick had started talking more to him, and with him after the Tokyo incident two years prior. The two had gone as far as first name basis, and Robin trusted his judgement as much as anyone.

"Man, he's coming for you! You are his target, and your idea is to go after him? We should be putting you in protective custody, locking down the tower, not going after him." Cyborg told him.

Robin nodded, "If this was anyone else, you would be right, however with him, if I don't go after him, he will start killing everyone he can. He would try to contaminate the water supply with laughing gas, killing everyone. He has caused infected glass to rain down on Gotham, blown up schools, he will do anything to get what he wants. I know he is coming after me Vic, that's why I have to go after him, I have to stop him before he does something horrendous to draw me out. In fact, the only reason that I am letting the team help is because he might want you guys to help and if you don't he could go crazy. He hasn't sent anything saying I have to stop him alone, so you guys are probably part of his game."

Cyborg thought for a moment, "So we're just going to play his game? Seriously? Be his pawns?"

Robin sighed, "If we don't play his game he just starts killing people, he'll kill until we get involved. I know its putting you guys in danger and I don't want to Vic I don't, but this is what we signed up for, we put ourselves at risk for the safety of the civilians."

Cyborg nodded, "Alright, you got me there. What do you want me to do?"

"Start a continuous scan of the city's crime logs looking for this face." Robin said showing him a picture of a dead joker victim, the grotesque smile still plastered on her face. "Then another scan trying to catch his face using facial recognition on city traffic cams."

Cyborg nodded and was about to say something else when Robin's communicator started flashing and ringing. He picked it up, flipping it open, "Robin here." He saw Speedy's face and was already upset. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Rob, man you have to send Starfire here." Speedy told him frantically.

"Why would I do that?" Robin asked.

"Don't fuck with me here asshole. You know damn well she told me about the Joker. You're just going to let her stay in this fight?" Speedy asked him, furious.

"Watch yourself Speedy. I am still the leader of the Titans, she is a Titan, as are you. Seeing as this pertains to Titan's operations watch your tone." Robin responded.

"Fuck yourself Dick. You've been a prick to her and me ever since we started dating. Now your going to hold her in this because you want to say screw you to me?" Speedy responded angrily.

"Speedy, I have not interfered or attempted to mess with your relationship even once. I don't have to like it though." Robin told him. "If Starfire wants to join you in Steel City than so be it, its her choice, but if you know her as well as I do, you know she won't just run from a fight."

"Why do you think I need you to send her. You're her leader, send her here to be safe." Speedy told him.

"Her words verbatim would be, 'You can't keep me out of a fight you yourself is going into." Robin responded, having had this conversation with her before.

"You smug punk! It's the Joker! You know damn well he is coming after you guys, and any villain knows that the easiest way to get to you is to go after her! She is a target and you don't give a shit. I thought you fucking loved her, yet you are going to let her be a target like this. You don't love her at all you piece of shit."

"SPEEDY! That's enough! Robin might let you get away with saying that because of your old friendship with him, but I sure as HELL won't. Calm down and take all that shit back." Cyborg commanded.

Speedy looked over to him and glared, "Stay out of this Cyborg. This is between me and shithead here."

Cyborg looked over to Robin and his eyes widened, Robin was shaking in rage, his fists clenched. "Speedy, I've done my very best to distance myself from her so that she wouldn't be a target. You're the man she loves. You are in a relationship with her known to the public. Its much safer, no one could possibly want to go after someone like you." Robin told the archer. "Why do you think I didn't date her when I had the chance? I was protecting her, because I have people that want me hurt, unlike a weakling like you."

Speedy was outraged, "Go fuck yourself, she wouldn't have stayed with a jerk like you long anyways. I'm coming to Jump, since you don't give a shit about her safety, I'll come protect her." With that Speedy hung up, cancelling the connection.

Robin couldn't handle the anger anymore, he swiped his arm on the desk smashing everything into the wall then to the floor. He yelled in frustration slamming his hand into the wall.

"Easy man, it's okay, he's a jerk. That was all totally uncalled for. We all know how much protecting Star means to you, how much you've given to protect her. We all know how hard it is for you to see her with him. For him to say that wasn't right." Victor told his best friend, putting his hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

The boy wonder nodded, "Right, thanks Vic. I need to go now though, I can't be late for Batman. Robin turned and left towards the elevator, going to the garage.

He hopped onto his R-Cycle and revved the engine, racing out of the garage at a high speed, heading towards his destination. When he arrived on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building, he waited for a moment, spinning as he heard a slight sound, he blocked the neck chop that was descending towards him, he grabbed the arm and twisted attempting to shoulder throw his attacker.

The man grabbed his elbow, fingers poking into a spot and Dick's arm went numb, he was stunned, the man kicked the back of his legs, and he dropped to his knees. He spun back trying to sweep the assaulter's legs, the man jumped over them and Robin flipped backwards a couple times, creating distance and his staff came out immediately, he twirled it, and raised his left arm in front. The man was still hidden in the shadows, but Dick was pretty sure it was his father.

"Well done, fighting off a surprise attacker. Your throw was on the weaker side, you could have wrist locked me, and kicked the back of my legs, putting me at your mercy. I'm a bigger and stronger opponent, you should have gone for a weakening lock. You were cocky about being more skilled than whatever attacker came at you. Don't do that again, it gets you into trouble. Still after your mistake I suppose you did a sufficient job countering and getting distance preparing yourself. Overall good job." Batman told his protégé.

Robin scoffed, "Only you would attack me to say hello."

"I needed to make sure you've been keeping to your training." Batman informed him.

"I'm hope your pleased." Robin responded.

"You've kept up your training well." Batman told him. "Now why should I let you help me with the Joker?"

"First, its my city, second Joker came to my city to put me and my team in his game, you know how he'll react if we don't play. So, I'm going to play, and we are better off doing this together than doing it alone. So, let's work together again." Robin told him grinning as he held out his hand towards his mentor.

Batman took his hand, "Very well, I'm in charge of the operation then."

Robin nodded, "If that's the case you need to come to the tower, meet my team, since we will be working together. You can stay at the tower and use all of our facilities if you would like."

Batman nodded, "Thank you. Why don't you send your bike back remotely and ride with me in the bat plane."

Robin nodded grinning and pressed a button on his belt sending his bike home, he then waited as the plane descended and jumped into the passenger seat as he rode to the Tower with his father.

"How's Alfred doing?" Robin asked his surrogate father.

"He's doing well, gives me plenty of his sass. He misses you Dick, wants you to come home." Bruce told him.

"Bruce…I'm sorry, that isn't home anymore, this is my home." Dick told him.

"Dick, even so you can visit." Bruce told him softly.

"Is this coming from you, the guy that fired me? Or from Alfred?" Dick asked confrontationally.

"Dick…just come back and visit, would you?" Bruce asked him.

"We'll see." Dick told him.

When they arrived, Robin activated his communicator and told his team to meet him in the operations room. He and Batman walked in and most of the group was stunned, "Guys this is Batman, my mentor and teacher. Batman this is my primary team, Starfire," he pointed her out and then moved to Beast Boy, "That's Beast Boy, Raven and my second in command for this team as well as the entire Titans network, Cyborg." He said pointing each one out.

Cyborg was the first to move, stepping forward and shaking Batman's hand, "Welcome to Titans Tower."

Batman nodded, "I take it you were in charge of setting up this Tower, and all its security and technology, it's quite impressive, especially noting how young you are. I'm impressed."

Cyborg nodded, "Thanks, if we have time at some point maybe you can take a look at our T-ship and my T-car and the system and give me some pointers."

Batman nodded, and was shocked as Beast Boy was broken from his reverie, "Dude! Your Batman! Its so nice to meet you sir!"

Batman simply raised an eyebrow, "Beast Boy, once part of the Doom Patrol, you have no need to call me sir, you are quite the hero yourself."

Beast Boy's eyes widened into hearts as he stared at Batman, "T-Thanks!"

Batman nodded and turned towards Raven, "May I have a word with you in private Raven?"

Raven nodded and followed him out of the room, "Raven, I want to apologize for what happened when we first met."

"What about it?" Raven asked him.

"When you first asked for help against your father from the justice league, we denied you. Please understand apologies aren't something I do often. We were wrong however, we were informed by Zatanna that you were a demon's spawn. It raised…suspicion from us. However, we should have seen what was in front of us, a little girl scared of what her father was, and what he would do." Batman told her sincerely.

Raven glared at him, "So what changed?"

"You managed to gain Robin's trust, therefore you have mine. He doesn't trust easily, you having his trust means a lot, to me anyways." Batman told her, turning and walking away, to the room Robin had showed him to earlier. He didn't make it there before he heard something thump into the wall down the hall and around the corner. He snuck that way and peered around the corner curious as to what was going on in his son's tower.

Not much surprised him these days, he was shocked by what he saw, Roy Harper, his friend Oliver's apprentice, holding his bow to Robin's throat lifting him up onto the wall. Batman raised an eye, thinking about intervening, but decided to let his pupil handle it himself. He'd be pretty disappointed if his protégé couldn't beat Oliver's. What were they fighting about anyways? He wondered, the two had been good friends at one point.

"Speedy put me down. NOW." Robin told him, demanding the red headed archer release him.

"Fuck you Dick, you had this ass kicking coming with how you've treated Starfire and myself." Speedy told him harshly.

Robin's eyes narrowed at him, "I have left the two of you in peace, I've done nothing wrong to either of you. I don't even talk to you, and I've always treated Starfire with nothing but respect since the day I met her."

Speedy lowered Robin slightly, "Yeah you completely abandoned me as a friend asshole. We used to be best friends, and rivals, that's why I joined the Titans in the first place. After Starfire and I started dating, you just started ignoring me. You've done the same to her, talking to her only when necessary, it hurt her so bad when you broke things off with her, then she lost her best friend when we started dating."

Batman sighed as he watched Robin's fist clench in anger, this wouldn't be good for Speedy, Robin grabbed the bow on both ends pushing it away from his body. He pushed up on it, lifting his body and placed his feet on the bow with his hands still on both sides, he yanked his shoulders back while pushing his feet out, the bow snapped in half as Robin landed, the shock was evident on Speedy's face, Robin threw both halves of the bow to the side and pummeled Speedy's face with a right hook. Adding a spin kick he thrusted Speedy into the opposite wall, then charged into him, elbowing him in the face, he then grabbed him by his leather jacket and lifted him up smashing another fist into his face.

"Fuck you Speedy. You know I love her. You knew back then that I loved her, you my best friend knew that, and yet you betrayed me! You went after her anyways. So you started dating her, and it broke my heart as much as I broke hers and I know I broke her heart I regret it, but I can't be with her, it makes her too big of a target. Knowing that you went after her, I didn't interfere because her happiness is so vital to me. Even if I can't be the one to make her happy, I just want her to be somewhat happy. Yet I can't just watch the two of you together, so I distanced myself from the two of you. I don't want to interfere with you two, and me being with her will pull her love from you to me and you damn well know it." Robin told him.

This last sentence only served to piss Speedy off, the archer fired a punch back at his leader, causing his head to snap to the left. Robin gritted his teeth and turned throwing Speedy to the side, following up with a jump spinning kick to his face. Speedy stumbled down the hall, and Batman continued to watch. This wasn't good, Robin had lost control and Batman couldn't blame him.

The Boy Wonder followed Speedy down the hallway and dodged as the archer threw a punch, he grabbed the arm and pulled him forward off balance before spinning in and launching an elbow to his side where he felt a rib crack. Speedy bent over holding his side, but Robin wasn't done, he jumped into the air spinning and dropped an axe kick on Speedy's back, dropping him hard to the ground.

This is when Starfire walked around the corner, she saw Robin pick up Speedy and slam another punch into his face, "You piece of shit, you take her and shove it in my face. Then come into my tower…" Robin was unable to continue as Starfire shot into him in a flying tackle, taking him and throwing him into the wall.

"ROBIN! How dare you attack boyfriend Speedy! You are just being the jealous! You had your chance…" She stopped midsentence to tell him, "NO! don't you dare get up, I will put you right back on the ground. You had your chance, but you left me. Don't be mad at Speedy because you messed up." Starfire told him furiously.

Robin groaned as he started to stand, but her hands began to glow green, Robin glared at her, "Starfire! Stand down. That's an order." Robin told her in his leader voice, and she faltered as he stood all the way and walked away, Starfire turned to Speedy and pulled him up hugging him, "Speedy, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

That was the last Robin heard before he turned the corner and ran into Batman, "Batman…can I get you anything?"

Batman shook his head, "No Robin, I'm fine, I saw that fight though. Well done, you kicked his ass. He "deserved it Dick."

Robin nodded, "Yeah well Starfire kicked my ass pretty good."

"You did the right thing Dick. Cutting things off with her to protect her." Bruce told him.

"I don't want to talk about it Bruce. I'm just going to go to bed." Dick told him.

"Wait, why didn't you tell her Speedy attacked you, why didn't you tell her the truth." Bruce asked him.

"Because I love Starfire more than you understand. I want her to be happy, and he is her only shot right now. I don't want to hurt their relationship by telling her it was Speedy that started it. I can't be with her because of our profession, it would paint a target on her back." Robin told him.

"So, if you love her so much why don't you quit? Live civilian life?" Bruce asked.

"She would never settle down for that kind of life, she is a warrior Bruce. As for me, I have responsibilities, the Titans network, I lead them, they need me. I have a responsibility because of your teachings and my abilities. I love what I do, leading my friends, fighting crime, saving people. Maybe later in life when I have to stop, her and I can be together." Robin told him.

"Dick, I'm proud to hear you say that, but that point…it will be too late for you and her. The life we lead is a lonely one. She will have moved on by that point. Just…don't hold your hopes up." Bruce told him as he disappeared into his room and Robin walked into his own, slamming his door in his earlier frustrations.

…

Later that night Dick was doing research, looking at different deaths in the area, different crimes. He spotted a clue, he grinned, he had something. He kept looking through the data, connecting the dots until he came to a final conclusion and it wasn't good. He had taken each crime with any kind of card left at the scene. Each scene had a seemingly odd series of letters, when he pieced them together and rearranged the letters into every possible combination he was left with a sentence that truly terrified him to his core. It read, 'Robin, my game is with you. Come alone to the Warehouse at the end of pier 13'.

Robin sighed not what he wanted to see, he had to face the Joker alone, that was his rule. His team wouldn't agree to this, not at all. He would have to go alone, no matter what. He packed his utility belt, then picked up and extra one and latched it around his waist as well. He had a feeling he would need it.

…

Starfire was unable to sleep, she had left her room, leaving Speedy alone, she needed to talk to Robin, getting into a fight with Speedy was odd, especially him starting a fight. As strong and skilled of a warrior as he was, he preferred not to fight, but to come to a diplomatic solution. He always used to say, "The best victory is when the opponent surrenders of its own accord before there are any actual hostilities... It is best to win without fighting." She figured Speedy wasn't telling the whole truth about Robin attacking him, she needed to talk to Robin to decide what had happen for herself.

She was heading towards his room when she saw him leave it, decked out in his mission gear, two extra belts. He intended on going out alone tonight. She sighed, he never seemed to learn that they were his friends…well his team, she couldn't say that they were really friends anymore. They hadn't been for a long time, and she had attacked him today, she had hurt him, she knew she had. She had seen the pained expression when she had hit him, he hid it well but not from her. She had felt his rib crack slightly where her shoulder had hit him. He was slow to get up even though she had threatened him, he would have gotten up faster usually.

She sighed, thinking of that she had threatened him as well, she couldn't believe she had done that to him. But she was hurt, he had attacked her boyfriend and was hitting him seemingly because they were together, at least that's what she had heard. He had even broken Speedy's bow, but again that wasn't like Robin.

She looked down, grabbing her left arm with her right, ashamed of having attacked her leader and once friend she was about to say something to Robin in apology when he turned and walked out to the elevator, she raised an eyebrow and took flight, going to the roof, she would follow him and make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. She knew he was smart though, she knew she would have to keep to the clouds and try her best to follow him like that.

Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and revved it as he raced out of the Garage of Titan's Tower. He had a villain to stop. If he could do this he could make Bruce proud, save his team, and prove that bastard Speedy wrong, that he could protect his team just fine. A lot was riding on this for Robin, what he didn't know, was that Starfire had left with him and was tailing him.

As she flew she got more and more worried, Robin was heading towards the pier, he had a destination. Clearly, he was going to a meeting place, but with who? Surely, he wouldn't be meeting the Joker alone.

Robin reached the pier 13 and parked his bike, hopping off he activated the security system and shot a grappling gun up above him, pulling himself up onto the roof of one of the buildings he ran along the roofs, shooting his grapple gun again, launching him up onto the roof of the highest building, he touched his mask in a specific spot activating his mask's heat vision. He scanned the area and cursed under his breath, he could see a group of men in the warehouse, he would have to take them out. He jumped onto the roof, and he tossed a birdarang into the roof embedding it, he tied a rope to it and started running, he jumped off the building and waited. The rope pulled taught and he swung back towards the building. Robin crashed through the window and let go of the rope flying down towards the men. He tossed birdarangs at several of the men and landed sprinting at another one. He zigzagged forward, spinning his staff as he did. He jumped and spun the staff like a helicopter above his head. He stopped and brought it down over his head striking the man opposite him. He landed and was sprinting again before the man hit the ground unconscious. Robin was on the next man immediately, he spun away from the man's overhead bat swing, then swung his staff like a bat into the man's stomach, hitting his diaphragm and knocking him out cold. Robin spun and flipped over the next man as his ears caught something, someone was priming a rocket launcher. He started backflipping away from the sound, trying to get away from what he knew was going to be a big explosion, he glimpsed up trying to get a look at who had the dangerous weapon. He saw the Joker and cursed, of course the maniac would have a rocket launcher. He saw where it was aimed and stopped flipping, looking up into the air where the Joker had the launcher aimed.

"STARFIRE LOOK OUT!" He screamed in pure terror as the Joker launched the rocket at her. Starfire looked up and her eyes widened. She dodged to her left, but the rocket hit the wall to the right of her, blowing up, the concussive force sent her flying at a high speed into the wall next to her. She cried out as her left arm snapped on impact. She fell through the air towards the ground and Robin took off after her. He slid and caught her just before she hit, he then cursed as he saw another rocket make impact next to them. It blasted him and Starfire into a wall. As he hit the wall he grunted in pain as his head hit the wall and he lost consciousness lost into blackness.

The Joker laughed as he walked towards the two Titans lying on the ground. He picked up Robin and laughed again as he walked towards Starfire as she tried to get up, he stopped short as a bomb dropped in the middle of the two. The Joker jumped back away from Starfire as one of his men grabbed her. "Time to pack up and head home boys! Shows over, Batsy is here!"

With that the Joker took off with Robin and his henchman took off with Starfire out of the other door. Batman cursed, his instincts told him to go after Robin, his adoptive son, however he knew the Joker. If he got Robin back then Starfire would be killed immediately, Robin would never forgive him. No, he had to save Starfire and hope that he could save Robin in time. The Batman turned and took off after Starfire cursing under his breath.

When he reached the man, he threw a bolo at his feet and it wrapped around the man tripping him. He dropped Starfire and fell to the ground. Batman grabbed him and lifted him up, "WHERE IS HE GOING!"

The man glared back at him and Batman threw him into the wall walking up to him trying to scare the man. After minutes of interrogation he was nowhere, and he knocked the man out, before calling for the batplane and taking the man to the Titan's Tower. When he got close he hit the Titans alarm and woke all the rest of them up. The Titans met Batman in the Ops room and Cyborg took charge.

"What happened to Starfire Batman, and where is Robin?" Cyborg asked, "And who the hell is that?"

"Robin decoded the message, shortly before even I did. It told him to go to the warehouse at the end of pier 13. He was told to go alone so he did. You don't mess with the Joker by disobeying his rules. Starfire unwittingly followed and as you can see it went wrong. I only barely managed to save Starfire, but the Joker got away from me with Robin. I need an interrogation room, so I can get some answers out of him." Batman told them

"What are you going to do to him?" Speedy asked.

"Whatever I have to in order to get the information." Batman told him.

"I won't let you torture him." Speedy told him, "Robin knew what he was getting himself into, if he won't tell you, you'll just have to find Robin another way."

"Leave." Batman told him.

"The fuck did you just say to me? You don't get to order me around Batman." Speedy told him angrily.

"Unless you want me to tell Oliver exactly what you did to Robin earlier, attacking him for no reason except you're a selfish brat, you'll stand down. I'll do whatever I deem necessary. Cyborg, you're the leader of the Titans now, what do you have to say about it. It's your tower." Batman said evenly.

"Raven will you do the honors?" Cyborg asked observing the tense situation, "Speedy stand down or get out of my Tower. Batman, Raven can look inside his mind and find out where the Joker is taking him." Cyborg informed Batman. "Beast Boy, help me take Starfire to the infirmary, I need to see all the damage done to her."

Batman nodded and followed Raven as they went to a room to try to find Robin's location. Cyborg was followed by Speedy, "Speedy what do you want?" Cyborg asked.

"To check on my girlfriend." Speedy replied angrily.

"Funny you weren't too worried about her when you were yelling at Batman. Get your priorities straight dude." Beast Boy told him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean green boy." Speedy demanded.

"Exactly what he said man, you haven't even checked on her yet. Why are you even dating her, so Robin can't?" Cyborg asked him.

"What the hell Cyborg!" Speedy demanded angrily.

"We aren't stupid Speedy, neither is Robin, we all know you cheat on Starfire and the only reason you're with her is her body." Beast Boy told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Speedy yelled.

"Don't even try to lie to us, we aren't stupid. Starfire just doesn't see it. I'm not going to tell her because she won't believe us, and get mad at us. We've tried. On her planet people would never do something like cheat on each other, or lie to each other about love." Cyborg told him. "Yet you're still possessive of her for some reason, which is why you're here."

"I do love her Cyborg. That's why I'm here, I care for her." Speedy told him.

"Speedy just stop lying to yourself man, if you loved her and truly cared for her you wouldn't be cheating on her." Cyborg responded. Him and Beast Boy then turned into the med bay, so Cyborg could do a check on her.

…

An hour later Starfire was awake, and Cyborg was about to try to set her arm, so she could start the healing, that's when Batman came over the comm. system in the tower, "Cyborg, time to go, we have the Joker's location. We need to leave immediately; the Joker has Robin there by now and the longer it takes us to get there the more…irreversible the damage will be."

Cyborg nodded as he and Beast Boy got up and started heading for the T-ship, Starfire following. Speedy spoke up, "Starfire where are you going?"

"To save Robin, he is our comrade." Starfire responded.

"No, you aren't, the Joker already had almost had you once, your arm is even broken!" Speedy proclaimed.

"I am a warrior; my arm is of no consequence nor is my fear when my comrade is in jeopardy." Starfire told him.

"So, you still love him." Speedy asked angrily trying to use her emotions against her. What he didn't see was Cyborg's fist coming at his face.

"Man, I have had enough of your shit. Leave her alone, stop playing with her emotions." Cyborg said as he knocked Speedy flat out. Starfire looked a little concerned, but she had other pressing matters. Robin was in need of saving."

When they arrived in the hanger Batman raised an eyebrow, "Where is Speedy?"

"Don't worry about it, official Titan's mission I sent him on." Cyborg stated evenly.

"Cyborg knocked him the FUCK out!" Beast Boy told him honestly as Cyborg cringed at Beast Boy saying that, Batman however gave him a nod and they continued into their separate pods.

They all took off as Batman had Alfred pull up the schematics of the building Robin was in. He had Alfred activate the Wayne Tech satellite, sending him live time heat vision images of the building and what was happening. He watched as the Joker beat the shit out of Robin, his adoptive son. His fists clenched tightly as he sped his plane up, the T-ship keeping pace but barely.

When they arrived Batman took charge, "Starfire, you and I are heading after Robin and the Joker. Cyborg you and the rest of your team spread out and run interference I don't want any surprises in rescuing Robin." Batman and Starfire then rushed into the building, Batman knew Robin didn't have much time left.

…

WELL THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I hope it left lots of questions and you guys want the answers. Please read and review as I like to get feedback on my stories, what did yall think of this chapter. What do yall want to see in the future. My final question, Was Robin too passive to Speedy or did it make sense?


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans

The Fall of Robin

Chapter 2

 **WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY BRUTAL, DICK IS BEATEN BY THE JOKER. THINK WHAT HAPPENED TO JASON TODD.**

Author's note: What if the Joker went after Dick Grayson instead of Jason Todd? How will his team handle the new threat? How will Robin fight his past to protect his future? Dark Story! Retelling of the things that happened in Under the Red Hood, but with the Teen Titans. Will Robin survive? Or has the Joker doomed him? Rob/Star, little BB/Rae, plus some minor others. I'm not sure where I want this story to go yet it could be longer could be shorter. It will depend on what I hear in the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Dick woke up to the sound of two gun shots in a row. He was dazed and blinked a few times to clear his mind. He looked around trying to get his bearings, he was in a warehouse. He tried to stand, but found his arms were handcuffed behind his back. The handcuffs had a chain connecting to the shackles around his ankles. He wasn't going anywhere if he couldn't get these off.

He sighed as he realized he didn't have his gloves, nor his utility belt. The Joker had stripped him down to his underwear. He shivered, realizing how cold it was. This felt like the cold unforgiving air of Gotham, not Jump City. The warehouse was littered with puddles, including the one he was in, his body was soaked with the floor water. It added to his discomfort as the cold air stung at his body. It wasn't a good feeling mixed with the burns that he could see adorned his body from the explosion. He shuddered to think the infections this could give him, if he lived much longer that was.

The Boy Wonder closed his eyes, trying to think about what had happened to him. His eyes shot back open as he realized that he didn't have his mask on either. He wasn't Robin right now, he was Dick Grayson, and that terrified him. He took a moment to take a deep calming breath. The breath hit the frigid Gotham air and turned white. Dick closed his eyes again, trying to remember everything that had happened. Starfire had followed him somehow, she had been there. Dick's eyes shot open and he took another look around, she wasn't in the room with him. What had the Joker done to her, had he killed her? Tortured her? He grit his teeth as he thought about the two gunshots that woke him up, a double tap. Had that been the Joker killing the woman he loved? He growled he had to know if she was alive, "STARFIRE!" He yelled out! hoping to hear back from her.

The response he got wasn't what he was hoping for. The Joker laughing, walking up behind him. Dick's head shot around towards the Joker, seeing the pyschopath who had killed so many people. The yellow of his eyes matching that of his teeth. That big terrifying grin adorning his face. The clown prince of Gotham laughed and clapped. "Oh was that her name?" He laughed again as he saw Dick's glare. "I gotta tell ya little birdie, you sure can pick'em. She put up one hell of a fight, but in the end, her screams didn't entertain me so much. She stopped screaming, the music to my ears was gone. So I put two in her head."

Dick couldn't believe what he had just heard, Starfire was dead, the Joker had tortured her, and killed her. He let her down all this time he had been trying to protect her and it was no good, the Joker had still gotten to her. "You bastard," The boy wonder started, but before he could say anything else a crowbar hit his right arm. He screamed in pain as the arm snapped. He was unable to defend himself, as he dropped over to the ground. The handcuffs binding his wrists behind his back stopping him from taking any action to defend himself. This was the first of many hits he was going to take.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker's maniacal laugh resounded through the damp cell that held the boy wonder. The maniac pounded the crowbar into his left hand laughing more, "Don't worry boy blunder, this hurts you way more than it hurts me, trust me." The Joker paused and then tapped his head with his hand and laughed, "Whoops! I almost forgot! I have to give you a shot. The joker dropped his crowbar and reached into his jacket, pulling out a vial and a syringe. It was a blue liquid, and the Joker filled the syringe all the way to the top, he laughed as he grabbed the boy wonder's head, and leaned him to the side, pricking the needle into his neck and emptied it. "There that is a cocktail of some drugs that will keep you awake far longer than you should be. You won't be leaving the party anytime soon!"

With that being said he took a full golf swing, swinging down into the poor young man. Dick screamed again as this one hit his right hip shattering it. "Wohoho real cinderella story here, he's got about 350 yards left, he's going to hit about a 5 iron it looks like, don't you think? He's got a beautiful backswing..." The Joker finished his backswing, then came pummeling down with a dull almost squishy sound as Robin screamed in agony again, the crowbar hitting straight into his ribs, snapping several of them, "That's- Oh, he got all of that one! He's gotta be pleased with that! The crowd is just on its feet here. He's a Cinderella boy." The joker finished, laughing hilariously as he swung back again, burying the crowbar into Robin again.

He screamed again in agony, this time a coughing fit started as he felt one of his broken ribs puncture his lung. He coughed up blood and as he tried to breath. The Joker didn't seem to pay it any attention as he swung overhand with the crowbar slamming it into the boy wonder's left thigh, the bone shattered as he let out another agonized scream. The joker just continued to laugh at his pain.

"Well well baby bird, I wonder if Batsy is even going to come for you! Look at you now! Such a disappointing little birdy." The Joker laughed again. He then turned the bar over and swung again at Dick's side, the pointed end destroying a rib and sliding into his side, Dick coughed up more blood as he let out an agonized grunt, this time had punctured the skin, blood was pouring out of his wound. The joker flipped the bar again and slammed it into Dick's head.

Dick saw white as his head rung, he barely stayed conscious as cursed, he had no doubt he had a concussion now, which was the least of his worries. He gritted his teeth, tasting blood as the psychopath grabbed his now blood-soaked hair and lifted him back up onto his knees. He groaned in pain as he looked into the eyes of the Joker, his crazy yellow eyes staring back at Dick like a monster out of the closet.

"Had enough yet boy blunder?" The chaotic man asked him.

Dick shuddered he couldn't die looking into the eyes of this asshole, looking at that stupid large smile that horrified many people. He spit a combination of blood and spit into the eyes of his assaulter. But the man just grinned wider, "Oh good, the baby bird isn't done playing yet!" With that the Joker raised his crowbar and slammed it into Dick's stomach.

All the breath, and blood in Dick's lungs was expelled as he bent over, the Joker took that as a sign to drop the crowbar painfully on the boy wonder's back. Dick screamed out again as he felt the impact crack some vertebrae. Dick hit the floor, chin first as he took shuddered breaths, the impact with the ground hurting the tender broken ribs he already had. He cursed once again, cursing himself for getting into this situation, everything had gone so wrong. He didn't even know if she was alive, if the rest of his team was alive. All he knew was that he was bait for Batman. The Dark Knight was supposed to be coming, or so the Joker said. When Batman had called the tower, and warned them that the Joker was headed to Jump City, that he was the target. He was their leader, he stood fearless in front of them, telling Batman that he could handle it.

His father had told him to stay away, that he would handle the Joker, but he was too bold, he told his father that he and his team could handle it. That they didn't want or need his help. How wrong he had been. He had fallen for his trap and Dick regretted it. He had been so sure of himself, he could take on the Joker. He had been so wrong, and now a teammate was dead, tortured and killed, and he was following her.

His reverie was cut short as the joker slammed a kick into his side, his hard tipped shoe letting out a wet thump as it connected with his bloody broken side. Dick let out a coughing whimper, unable to do much else as another kick landed in his side, then another, and another. His side had partially collapsed on itself at this point where his ribs were caved in.

The Joker grabbed his hair again painfully looking him in the face, laughing as he saw the young man's pained expression, he then slammed Dick's head into the ground, making him cry out again as his head wrung, the joker picked up his head again, just to slam it back into the ground.

He then lifted Dick's head again, sitting him back up and walking away for a moment. Dick's hair was matted to his head, a mess of blood and sweat, he started to slump to his right side, unable to hold himself up through all the pain he was in. His breathing was labored and blood trickled out of his mouth, his uniform soaked in his own blood where it wasn't ripped.

The Joker laughed again as he swung with both hands, impacting on his left arm this time, allowing it to snap, before raining another blow down on the same arm, snapping it again. Dick could still only muster a whimper in pain as he fell onto his broken right side, grunting as he hit the ground. He looked up at the maniac as he raised his right hand, "He lines the kick up," The Joker said as he started to run towards him, he kicked Dick's head like it was a field goal kick. Dick's head snapped backwards as the shoe hit his face, "Its up! OH AND ITS GOOD!" The Joker laughed maniacally once more as Dick saw stars.

The Joker looked up and cursed as an alarm went off, "Well looks like the Bat is here for you after all, what a party pooper."

Dick sighed in relief at hearing that, but this just made the Joker angry, he reached down and slipped two fingers into the open wound in Dick's side, eliciting a scream of pain from the boy wonder. The Joker dug his fingers deeper into Dick's side as the young man screamed in agony, the Joker hooked his fingers and ripped up lifting Dick up by his wound. He grabbed Dick's face painfully with his other hand. "Don't worry Boy Blunder our fun isn't over quite yet, that alarm just means batsy has entered the perimeter, I still have a couple minutes." The Joker started to laugh again, Dick cursed himself, he had let his mask slip and showed how scared that made him. He was terrified, and the Joker knew that now.

The psychotic man laughed as he raised the crowbar again, hitting Robin's back again, enjoying the crunch of his shoulder blade shattering. Dick cried out again, as the Joker slammed it into his back again, and again, breaking new bones with every swing. Dick was on the ground as the Joker pushed him to his side with his shoe, rolling him over, before landing more strikes to Dick's stomach, and chest. The Joker then leaned over him, "Maybe next time you should stay home little bird, I don't think you should quit your day job!" After that being said the Joker rained more strikes down on the poor young man, breaking him more and more and more." Finally, the Joker stopped and grabbed Dick by the hair again, lifting him up glaring into his eyes, "Now we can see if Ol' Batsy can make it out alive before this building blows!" The Joker laughed more and more, holding his sides as Dick slumped over slightly, Dick looked up, groaning, as the Joker took a two-handed baseball swing, connecting with Dicks jaw, snapping his head to the side. Dick fell to the ground, his head buzzing. "Its Going, Going, IT'S GONE HOMERUN!" The Joker laughed as he pulled his crowbar over his head and let it descend onto Dicks back a few more times, before swinging back and dropping it on the Boy Wonder's head. Dick finally saw black as he lost consciousness. The beating was finally paused, but his body had begun to give out on him, it was failing, and he was dying.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as she entered the room, her left arm hanging at an odd angle, it was obviously still broken, and her body covered in burns, her uniform was in tatters. She was the first to reach Robin. When she got there, she lifted his head into her lap gently as she noticed the blood pouring out of his head, and the wounds on his body. She cried as she saw his broken body. She felt for a pulse it was weak and getting weaker. Her eyes widened as she felt his body shudder, and shut down. The damage too much, his heart stopped.

That's when Batman arrived he shoved Starfire to the side, "MOVE! Call for your friends! I need help!" He started chest compressions, and began CPR. Starfire pulled out her communicator with her good arm, "Raven! Come in! Robin…he…he isn't breathing!" A dark portal opened next to him as she sat down next to Robin, on the other side of Batman, she waved her hand over his chest and cursed, "He took a lot of damage, a lot of hits." She responded.

That's when Cyborgs voice came over the communicator. "Raven get us all out of here! There is a bomb counting down from one minute. We have a minute to get out."

Raven nodded, and disappeared into a portal of hers, coming out and grabbing Beast boy, before grabbing Cyborg. She brought them to where they were gathered around Robin and created a portal to the batcave.

They set Robin down on a bed in the medical wind and Batman cursed, pressing a button to patch him through to Alfred, "Alfred, get down here, now, its Dick, I'm going to need your help down here."

He then ripped his cowl off and Beast boy, as well as Cyborg, looked astonished to find out the man under the cowl was Bruce Wayne. He snapped them out of their thoughts by snapping at them, "Cyborg! Yes, I am Bruce Wayne, he is Dick Grayson my ward, and he is dying I need your help." Bruce told Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded and started hooking Dick up to the computers that would analyze him as Bruce continued his chest compressions, Alfred barged in, took stock of the situation and immediately. He started to hook up and oxygen tank, putting an oxygen mask on him. But the situation was dire.

"DAMNIT!" Bruce cursed as the titans looked up to him, for news on their leader. "The damage, its too extensive. I don't think we will get him back."

…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans

The Fall of Robin

SPECIAL THANKS TO: mrenteria99, naruhinalover20, and Dante3142 for their reviews, please read and review!

…

Bruce Wayne sighed deep in relief as he collapsed into a seat. With the combined efforts of himself, Cyborg, Raven, and Alfred they had saved Dick's life…for now at least. He was breathing, and his heartbeat was there but it was weak, and he had a long way to go. His injuries were so great, he was so broken. Bruce wasn't sure Dick could ever recover from this.

Bruce's head buried into his hands, trying to hide his rage, his pure hatred for the Joker, his despair for Dick. It was all rushing forward, all Dick had worked for was possibly ruined, he would have to bring in more help for Dick, but it was hard to imagine any recovery not taking months for him. After all the work he had done over his lifetime, it all came down to his body being broken. The human body could only endure so much, and Bruce worried that Dick's body had gone passed that point, by a long way.

"Batman, it will be okay, there are things I can do, especially for Dick. Azar knows he's done plenty for all of us. I have healing spells and powers. I can help him. There is a limit to what I can do, but he will be able to fight again…if he even wants to." Raven told Bruce gently.

Bruce sighed and nodded, "I know you're probably too tired right now, we can start on all this tomorrow, Dick will be fine." He then turned to the man who had always been with him, "Alfred if you would, show them to a room for each of them. After that lets get Dick set up in his old room with the medical supplies. I'll call Dr. Thompkins to come and see to Dick for the night, and give us a medical outlook. Raven and Cyborg if the two of you could be there for it being responsible for the health of various Titans."

Everyone nodded, and Bruce walked to get his phone, and Alfred was about the show the Titans to their rooms when an unlikely voice spoke up, "Please Alfred, will you come and get me to show me to my room last, I…I need a moment alone with Robin."

"Of course, princess." Alfred told her, "I'll be back for you shortly." With that he walked off showing the Titan's into Wayne manor.

Starfire was holding her still broken left arm, stepping gingerly towards the man she used to call her best friend. They hadn't been what she would call friends in a long time. Since her and Speedy started dating, she cringed at that. Speedy would be quite angry with her after she left when he didn't want her too, and Cyborg knocked him out. She had to admit though, her boyfriend had deserved the fist to the face that he had received. He was being the ass to everyone about Robin. Of course, Robin had hit him earlier, and broken his bow, but they had been friends for long before and even with that slight Robin didn't deserve to be left in the hands of that madman.

She sighed as tears began to form in her eyes, "Oh Robin…why did you want to go alone without telling us." The tears began to leak from her eyes as she cried in mourning for her once best friend as he lay there plugged into the machines that kept him alive. She bit her bottom lip as she clenched her right fist, her righteous anger activating, her eyes glowing green. They may not be friends anymore, but she still hated seeing her once best friend like this.

"Starfire, you seem conflicted, want to tell me about it?" Bruce asked her.

"I-I don't know." Starfire told him.

"Are you close to Dick?" Bruce asked, "You seem to be close to him to be this upset."

"Why do you call Robin Dick?" Starfire asked.

"Well his name is Richard, or Dick Grayson. He's my adopted son, my name is Bruce Wayne. I know he probably hasn't told you that, but it's because of me. My secret identity, I'm a celebrity, of a kind. The world can't know that I'm Batman. It would put everyone I love, like Dick and Alfred at risk." Bruce explained to her.

She nodded, "But Cyborg seemed to know…" She left off realizing why, "No…he and I haven't been close in a long time." She bit her lip as she said that, and tears formed in her eyes once more.

"What happened? Dick is very loyal, he always has been, he has trouble separating from people he gets close to. I know him leaving me, Barbara, and Alfred was tough on him, almost impossible. He didn't have a choice though he had to do what his heart told him. He couldn't fight crime here anymore…I fired him. So, he went to Jump city where he found you guys." Bruce told her.

"You…fired him?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I told him he could no longer fight crime, that he could no longer be Robin after he got shot, by the Joker. So, he left and went to Jump City where he met you." Bruce informed her, "But what happened between you and Dick?"

"I don't know what happened. It was in Tokyo two years ago, things were going very well between us, we…we kissed, but then after the kiss when we returned, Robin came to me, he told me that this wasn't going to work. He then distanced himself from me. Then Speedy asked me on a date, so I went. Robin…he just distanced himself more. So, I kept dating Speedy, he reminds me of Robin, in a way. Please don't tell Speedy this, as he always feels inferior to Robin, but he really is a downgraded Robin. He doesn't understand me like Robin does. While a fair warrior himself, he pales in comparison with Robin. Speedy can't hope to beat me in a fight, Robin on the other hand, can beat me in a fight. He is extremely talented, more talented than Speedy, and yet he works harder than Speedy. He works harder than anyone else on the team. You raised an incredible son, and an even more incredible warrior. I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing the spilling of my guts to you. I miss Robin." Starfire explained to him as he listened intently.

"I must apologize Starfire, its my fault Robin distanced himself." Bruce explained to her, "I taught Robin that if he was going to be in this life he couldn't get close to anyone romantically. It's unsafe for you," Bruce stopped as she glared at him, "Don't give me that look Starfire, he knows you can defend yourself. However, that doesn't mean he can actively put a target on your back. You're a weakness for him. Yet at the same time his friends, you guys, his team…you have made him so much stronger than when he left here. You all have his back and you all have worked well with him. I made a lot of mistakes with Dick, telling him that was one of my mistakes…"

"It was his choice still, he could have dated me. We have told him many times that he can lean on us for strength. He choice was to ignore us. It's like I don't know him anymore." Starfire sighed.

"What do you mean Starfire? Are you talking about what happened with him and Speedy?" Batman inferred.

"How did you know about that" Starfire asked.

"I heard a thump, so I went to check it out, when I saw what was happening I wanted to see how Dick handled his team. I was actually very proud of how he dealt with the situation. I was very impressed that with a command he got an angry warrior like yourself to stand down. It speaks volumes about him as a leader." Batman told her.

"Wait but Speedy told me that Robin started the fight, how is that Robin dealing with the situation well?" Starfire asked unknowingly.

"Speedy started the fight from what I know, I heard one thump then walked around the corner and saw Speedy holding Dick by the throat, Dick was quite tame for the situation. If it had been me someone did that too, a member of my team being that insubordinate, saying what he did, the beating from me would have been far worse than what Speedy got." Bruce told her.

Starfire frowned, "You must not think highly of me then if you saw what I did to my leader."

Batman shrugged, "Love makes people do ridiculous things, I was impressed with the two of you, you stood down on his order, it was a great show of your trust in him as a leader and his trust in you to not shoot him."

"Master Bruce, sorry to interrupt, but if I could take the princess to her room, Cyborg and Raven have offered to help you with moving master Dick." Alfred told them as Bruce nodded and Starfire stood up, flinching as she jostled her broken arm.

Starfire followed Alfred to her room, not saying a word as she did, lost in her own thoughts, until they reached the room, "Here you are princess. Seeing as your clothes are in tatters, I took the liberty of grabbing you some of Master Dick's sweatpants, and a shirt and sweatshirt to wear, I'm sure he won't mind. Is there anything else I can do for you? Can I fix that arm of yours?"

"I'm fine Alfred, I…I just want to be back with Robin. I'll change quickly, then will you show me to his quarters?" Starfire told him sadly.

Alfred sighed, "Princess, if I may, young master Dick is going to be out of it for a while, he has acquired many injuries, and master Bruce will be with him, along with your other friends. He will be fine for now. Knowing this, might I suggest that you take a few minutes for yourself, you have towels and a shower. A hot shower might do you good. First however, please allow me to help you with your arm."

Starfire thought about it for a moment before nodding and Alfred moved over to her, having her sit on the bed, he took her arm and felt for the break. He grimaced as he found it, "Princess, this is going to hurt quite a bit." He told her.

Starfire nodded and gritted her teeth, as Alfred grabbed her arm and set the bone, she let out a pain filled grunt but took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you, Alfred, and please you needn't call me princess. Just Starfire is fine."

"My apologies Starfire, why don't you take a shower, and I will have a sling ready for you when you get done." Alfred told her.

Starfire nodded and stood, walking into the room's bathroom. Alfred stood and sighed walking away to find one of the many slings in the manor. It wouldn't be hard after all.

Bruce, Cyborg, and Raven had just finished moving Dick into his room, they had moved his own bed and replaced it with the medical bed they kept around. Alfred walked in and smiled at them kindly, "I present Dr. Chase Meridian, and Dr. Leslie Thompkins."

As both women entered the room there was an audible gasp as they saw Dick laying there in the shape he was in. Leslie was the first to act, she rushed to his side and started taking notes, having received a chart from Alfred when she walked in. Noticing how weak his vitals were, she started poking at him, "Bruce, how could you let this happen to him! He has internal bleeding. He needs a hospital, and surgery."

"I'd prefer to keep this in-house Doctor. Between myself, you, Dr. Meridian, Cyborg, and Alfred we have a full surgical team. We can patch him up here, can't we?" Bruce asked. "If we take him to a hospital we have to come up with a story as to why Dick Grayson was nearly beaten to death."

"Bruce…he really needs a hospital, you did a great job keeping him alive…but he has too many injuries. You have to realize that! Along with the broken bones, the shattered bones, his lungs are punctured, and the internal bleeding he has…its too much for just us to fix. I'm sorry Bruce, even with the hospital the chances he lives aren't great, the chances that he will ever be able to do what you two do…its next to none." Dr. Thompkins told Bruce.

They all heard an audible gasp as Starfire walked into the room just in time to hear Dick's prognosis, "Please tell me this isn't true! Robin can't be dying! He can't be! Please tell me it isn't true! Please!"

Dr. Thompkins turned to her, "Starfire, I see you too should be in the hospital, I'm sorry but I won't sugar coat it and get your hopes up, recovering from this much damage would be…miraculous…to be able to fight and move at the level he did, I just can't see it happening, miracle from God or not."

"I think you all are forgetting about me. It wouldn't be a miracle from God, far from it in fact, but I can heal him, like new." Raven spoke up.

"Friend Raven! I forgot, you can heal! Please help him." Starfire pled with her best friend.

"There's a catch, my powers come with a price, you all don't know about it because usually your injuries are small enough to easily heal. However, injuries this extensive…this bad…" Raven sighed, "My powers come from a demon, there will be a price to pay. First, I can only do so much before it becomes degenerative, second there is a great pain that will come with an injury like this. If you can save him, we will ask him if he even wants to go through the pain it will take for me to fix him."

"Of course, he will be willing to go through with it! He is a warrior! He will want to fight again!" Starfire cried out.

"Starfire, you don't understand." Raven told her.

"Yes, I do!" Starfire exclaimed, "I know him, he won't go down like this!"

"You used to know him Starfire. I can feel his mental state right now, he's so unsure of himself right now. He's in so much anguish, going through this has changed him mentally. He's struggled with this before, leading the Titans. We all have powers, great powers, but he doesn't. He has to train for hours every day to stay in the shape he is in, just to keep up with us." Raven told her.

Starfire was about to argue when Cyborg spoke up, "Starfire, she's right, he's told me before, how hard it is to lead us. He feels like he doesn't deserve to lead us. Despite his being of a genius IQ level, he isn't the smartest, despite being in peak human shape he isn't the strongest, or the fastest. He has talked to me about taking over as leader of the Titans more than once."

"What!" Starfire was shocked.

"I refuse obviously, he has done all the work to create Titans Network, and he is the only one that can lead us. He thinks I would be a better leader because I'm smarter than he is. Not that I think I'm smarter." Cyborg told her sadly.

"That's ridiculous! He can beat every single one of us in single combat!" Starfire argued.

"That's with his gadgets and the extreme skill he possesses. Look, Starfire I agree with you, but he doesn't. If what Raven is saying is true than he will be even more reluctant to take up command when he recovers. He's a normal human fighting with superhumans, and aliens. Its taken him years of training to get where he is, and this would be a huge setback to him." Cyborg told her.

Raven sighed, "Starfire even if I healed the bones, they would still be tender, not to mention after surgery like what he will have to go through now, his muscles will degenerate, he will have to work for a long time to get back to where he is…was."

Raven then turned to the doctors, "We need to do surgery now. I can put his body into a stasis, it has negative effects on his body. However, he is going to die if you don't start the surgery soon. Cyborg can help, he was charged with being our medic, he can perform the surgery with your assistance. I'll keep Robin alive, you guys fix him up. Bruce, surely you have some of his blood on hand."

Bruce nodded sighing, "Of course, I'll go get it, Alfred will you please help with the surgery as well?"

Alfred nodded, "Of course Master Bruce."

"The areas that need fixed will be in my dark power, when you start on them I will release it from the power. Cyborg we've never done something like this. You need to focus in. We don't have any more time Robin will die if we don't treat him now." Raven said as she got into her meditative lotus position in midair and started her chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Cyborg nodded as they all disinfected and got ready. Cyborg sighed as he pressed the scalpel to his chest to start the surgery. They had a lot of work to do if they were going to save Dick's life.

…

Ten hours later, and Cyborg had finished sewing his best friend up, he had never done anything like this, and he hoped he would never do anything like it again. He sighed as his arm console started beeping, he checked it and cursed, he was at 2 percent battery, he had never been quite this low, his system for the last hour and a half had been trying to go into low battery mode, but he had forced it to stall, his best friend and leader came first. He inspected the stitching one last time, making sure it was right.

"You were incredible Cyborg, you really did do well. I've done my fair share of assisting in surgery, and you've done as well as anyone." Dr. Thompkins told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, I do have a Doctorate, in this field, and in a couple others, I have mostly a computer for a brain. I practice surgery on the authentic simulators a couple hours a week so that I can keep up my skills, to be the team medic." Cyborg told her.

She nodded, "Why don't you go rest, I can take everything from here. His vitals should start showing improvements soon."

Cyborg nodded and stood slowly moving, trying to get to his room. Raven followed him walking out the door instead of flying. Beast boy followed after them, deep in thought, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, he didn't like change and this…it changed everything.

Meanwhile, Dr. Thompkins was busy finishing the post op procedures and getting Dick set up for the stay he was going to have, she was sure it wouldn't be pleasant for the young boy.

Starfire on the other hand, sat down in one of the chairs next to Dick's bed waiting with the Doctors. She put her head in her hands and tears ran back down her cheeks. Batman and Alfred had walked out as well, both of them going to the Batcave. Starfire was left alone with the doctors.

"Starfire, I know that you care for him deeply, but he won't be waking up for at least the next couple hours. You should be fine to go rest." Dr. Thompkins told her.

"This is my fault, I need to be here, I do not wish to grow further apart from my…leader." The Tamaranean warrior choked out through the tears.

"Starfire, none of this is your fault, Dick got hurt because he went after the joker, alone might I add. He should have informed Bruce, he knows how devious and evil the Joker is. He should have known better. This isn't the first time he's gone after the Joker alone. He got beat last time as well." Dr. Thompkins told her.

"I really shouldn't leave him, on the off chance he wakes up early, he will want to see me, to know I am safe. He risked himself to save me, when he wakes up he will do the freaking out." Starfire told her. Her cell phone started to ring, it was Speedy again. She had 20 missed calls from Speedy since the surgery had started. She clicked answer and walked out of the room, to answer the call.

"Speedy, I'm sorry I'v- " She was quickly interrupted by Speedy.

"STARFIRE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU LET CYBORG KNOCK ME OUT, THEN JUST FLITTER OFF AFTER ROBIN! THEN IGNORE ME FOR HOURS WHILE WITH ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FUCKING HIM NOW? I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOYAL!" Speedy screamed at her, his face red with anger.

"Speedy…I'm not doing anything with Robin…please calm down, stop with the words of meanness. I would never do that!" Starfire cried out.

"CUT THE SHIT STARFIRE! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? IF YOU'RE SLUTTING AROUND WITH ROBIN RIGHT NOW, WE'RE THROUGH!" Speedy screamed back.

"Speedy please listen, I am doing the dealing with a lot right now. Robin is-" Starfire started.

Speedy interrupted her again, "TRYING TO FUCK YOU? TRYING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME!"

"NO! Please Speedy, Robin was hurt. Really hurt. It's all my fault. He saved me, and the Joker beat him, hurt him really bad. Robin was in surgery for the last 10 hours, I couldn't interrupt the surgery to talk. I'm sorry Speedy." Starfire sobbed out.

Speedy glared at her, "Okay, I want you to come to the tower, we need to talk."

"Speedy, I can't leave. We need to be here, all of us, we are his friends and he needs us." Starfire told him.

"You and he aren't friends, and haven't been in a while, he doesn't need you there. I need to talk to you, I'm supposed to be more important, aren't I? Or is he still more important to you after all this time." Speedy accused her.

Starfire bit her lip as tears continued to fall, "Speedy! That isn't it, you know that isn't the problem. I love you Speedy, but Robin and I were friends before we started dating, and I want to be friends with him again. You are so important to me, but Robin was my first friend, he is important to me too. Please try to understand Speedy. I need to be by him right now, it's my fault he is in this condition. We don't know if he will ever be able to fight again."

Speedy gritted his teeth, "I don't care. Right now, I am more concerned about our relationship, than the jackass that broke my bow, and punched me."

"Speedy, our relationship is fine! We are in love, but Robin is in dire circumstances, and I will not leave him. He is our comrade and our leader, and we both know that he would not leave either of us! He cares for us as teammates and he would do everything he could to help any of us." Starfire told him firmly.

"Fine. Be that way." Speedy then ended the call.

Starfire shut the communicator and backed into the wall of the hallway, she slid down the wall until she was sitting with head buried in her knees as she sobbed. This was all so wrong, why did this all have to happen. Since the Batman called their tower, her life had been going straight downhill. Her relationship with Speedy was going awful, she didn't understand why he was acting this way. He was getting into fights with their leader, yelling at her, though he often yelled at her when he was angry. He seemed to take his anger out on her more and more lately. When they had started dating everything was fine, it was great, but in the last 6 months something had changed. He had become increasingly jealous, and angry with her. For following Robin's orders, the same orders Speedy himself would follow. She bit her lip in frustration, she wished she could talk to Robin, he was her best friend before Tokyo, she always went to him for help, now she didn't have anyone really. Raven certainly wouldn't talk about boys with her, and her relationship with Speedy. She had tried talking to Raven before but the Empath wasn't very helpful. Telling her if she was unhappy and didn't love Speedy then she needed to break up with him, but it wasn't that simple, certainly not as simple as she made it sound. She did love Speedy, she had happiness with him, but she knew she loved Robin more. Robin had been there for her since the day they met, and she had fought with him. He had rescued her for the first time that day, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She sighed as she stood shakily and walked back into Robin's room, she would not leave him, and since she had herself a captive audience in him when he woke up, she was determined to rebuild her friendship with him. Speedy sounded about ready to break up with her for this, and she would be damned if she let it be for nothing.

…

Raven looked up exhausted as she heard a knock on her door. She sensed Beast Boy and found it odd he would be here. "Come on in Beast Boy." She beckoned him.

The door opened as the green changeling walked in, "Raven…I'm sorry to bug you, I know your tired, but…well, I just, I don't…"

"Spit it out Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven urged him.

He sighed as he walked in, "Raven, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" The half demon asked.

"I mean well, we just lost Robin, Cyborg and Starfire are taking it really hard, I don't know who else to turn to. Everyone else is too broken up, or too busy to talk to me." Beast Boy told her.

Raven nodded, she could sense his uncertainty, his fear, it wasn't something she was used to from him. He was always so full of hope, but now he was hopeless. "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know? We lost our leader, he was the best of us. He held us together, the whole Titans Network, he was so strong. So much stronger than me, and he fell. Where does that leave me?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Stop it!" Raven snapped at him, but instantly regretted it when she saw his ears fold back. "Sorry, Robin isn't gone, he is alive. I know what I said back in his room, and the cave was very morbid, but that's what I do, I state the morbid. I don't want anyone with their hopes up about this. But you are supposed to keep us from getting too down. You fill us all with hope, happiness and laughter. Where is the Beast Boy I know?"

"If you want me to have hope, why would you say all of that stuff?" Beast Boy asked her, glaring at her.

"I know you think Robin is the strongest of us, but let's be honest here, he is incredible, skilled and smart. At the peak of pure human condition, but he is only human. He has no powers, he has no cybernetic implants, he has nothing but gadgets, he is a genius, an incredible detective and an even better leader and tactician. He is still human, and his body is human. His body is weak." Raven told him softly.

"Why'd he go alone? I thought he trusted us?" The changeling asked.

"From what I understand the Joker makes rules and if they aren't followed, a lot of people die. Robin couldn't take that chance." Raven told him.

Beast Boy sighed again sadly, "Raven what happens if he doesn't want to return?"

Raven got out of bed and hugged Beast Boy, she could sense he felt the same as she did, without the Titans she didn't have a place in this world, and neither did he. Robin had gathered them and gave them a place, and she could tell Beast Boy was worried he was going to lose everything. "Beast Boy, even if Robin doesn't want to come back, and that's a big if, we all know how stubborn he can be, we aren't going to break up the team. You still have a place in this world, with the team, with me…"

Beast Boy looked up into her purple eyes and couldn't believe what he had heard, before he could ask however both of their communicators rang and they opened quickly, it was a video message from Cyborg that went out to the entire Titans network.

"Fellow Titans, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you all, that Robin has sustained serious injuries and until he is able to perform his role as leader again, I am to take up leadership of the entire Titans Network. I'm sorry to inform you all of this, however at this moment I have no further details I can give you. Cyborg out." Cyborgs voice came over the speaker, sad but dutiful.

Beast Boy dropped his communicator as his eyes went wide. This made it even more real for him, his heart dropped as his fists clenched. He turned as he felt arms encircle him once again, Raven had hugged him again.

"Don't worry, I won't let us be cast aside, we have a place in this world." Raven told him sadly.

…

 **WELL HOW WAS CHAPTER 3? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED SOME REVIEWS TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT ALL OF THIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans

The Fall of Robin

Special Thanks to: ElenaTheHyperactiveFangirl14, Dante 3142, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, and Guest for their reviews! Also check out Elena's tt fanfic its amazing! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I REREAD THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 5 AND DECIDED THEY WERE FAR TOO RUSHED AND FAST PACE, I MADE SOME CHANGES TO THIS CHAPTER AND WILL BE REWRITING CHAPTER 5**

Author's note, so I decided since there is no mention of Jason Todd, Tim Drake, or Damian Wayne in the Teen Titans, I could make some stuff up, play with some stuff. So as of right now, they have all worked for Bruce. Jason was attacked by the joker still and became the Red Hood, Tim Drake is the Red Robin and still helps Bruce sometimes, but is currently at college, so not typically around this fits with the recent DC comics. At the moment Damian Wayne is visiting his mother, so not around either at the moment. However, all three of them know Dick. While Dick and Bruce haven't been talking, he has made contact with the other Robins and mentored them on how to work with Bruce. They all see each other as brothers.

…

After saving Dick, Bruce walked down to the Cave, he was tired, exhausted, but he felt he had a duty to do. The Justice League, a lot of them saw Dick as a friend. He knew them all and they all cared for them, as well as his other sons. He sighed, no one was going to be very happy about it.

He heard something behind him, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason sighed, "How the fuck did you know it was me, you never even turned around."

"I heard you, you need to work on your stealth. You were the only one it could be. Alfred is up with…" Bruce started but Jason interrupted him.

"With Dick, right? I heard on the Police scanners, that he was taken by the joker, they know about it. I came as soon as I heard. What happened?" Jason asked him.

"The Joker went to Jump City, I followed him, but let Dick know as a professional curtesy. He convinced me to let him help. But the Joker, he wanted Dick and Dick alone. He sent a message, Dick put it together before I did. He went, and he fought but one of his teammates followed. The Joker shot an RPG at her, blew her out of the sky. He ran and caught her, saved her life probably, but it was the opening the Joker needed. He shot another RPG at Dick, it didn't hit him but blew up close to him, knocking him out. I arrived at the scene just in time to see that. Joker went one way with Dick, one of his henchmen went another with Starfire. I save Starfire and Joker got away with Dick. Brought him here and beat him like he did you." Bruce explained to his second Robin. "He is still alive, for now, if only barely."

Jason cursed, "Fuck…Bruce I'm sorry. I know how much Dick means to you. Why didn't you contact me? I could have helped Bruce. I could have gotten there sooner than you."

"You don't work with me anymore, you made that clear." Bruce told him.

"I would have for Dick! He's helped me so much, to get through this anger and rage that I had." Jason told him.

"So, what, I should have sent you to the source of that anger? The Joker? You can't kill him Jason." Bruce shot back at him.

"He should be dead. You still won't kill him? After what he did to me? After what he did to Dick?" Jason asked him.

"We don't kill. It's why the cops allow us to do this without hunting us down, they don't get in our way because we don't kill. We have an understanding right now. Killing the Joker could end that." Bruce told him.

"I'm sure Gordon would be okay with the Joker dying. He's a menace to this world that needs to go." Jason told him.

Bruce sighed, "Jason, please can we not have this conversation right now. Its been a rough night."

"What are you doing down here and not up with Dick?" Jason asked him.

"One of his teammates is with him right now, Alfred is up there as well. I came down to notify you, Tim, and Damian, as well as Dick's friends in the league. They care for him and deserve to know he's hurt." Bruce told him.

Jason nodded, "Can I go up and see him?"

Bruce nodded, "Sure. Just get Alfred to introduce you so as to not startle Starfire."

Jason nodded and headed up the stairs as Bruce sent a message to the members of the league, as well as a Tim and Damian.

Jason found Alfred sitting alone in the kitchen. It was one of the very few times he had ever seen Alfred sitting and not doing anything. "Alfred, are you okay?"

Alfred sniffled, and moved a handkerchief up to wipe his eyes, before looking over, "Ah Master Jason, its nice to see you. What brings you to the manor?"

"Alfred…I heard, I heard about Dick. I saw you just now, are…are you okay?" Jason asked unsure. He had never seen Alfred like this.

"Ah, yes. Whenever any of my boys get hurt I take it rather hard I suppose. Not to worry though, I'm fine." Alfred told him.

Jason wouldn't let him end there, "So…when I…"

Alfred nodded, "When you died I was inconsolable, yes. Dick may have lived here longer, but you are both my boys. At least Master Dick is alive. You…you weren't. You died Master Jason, one of my children. I prayed for your salvation, and wept. Not very proper of me, but you were like a child to me. Just like Master Dick."

"I'm sorry I made you go through that, how is Dick doing?" He asked.

"Broken. Master Dick is broken. I don't know if he will ever be the same." Alfred told him.

"Will you take me to see him? Bruce told me to have you introduce me to his teammate that was in the room." Jason told him.

"Yes, I will take you there. His friends are very protective of him." Alfred told him as a warning. The two then traversed up the stairs and towards Dick's room. Alfred walked in followed by Jason Todd.

"Miss Starfire, may I present Jason Todd, an old friend of Master Dick's." Alfred told her. However he was shocked when Starfire almost immediately held up her unbroken arm with a green star bolt ready to fire at him. She looked at them both very fiercely.

"Jason, do you often see old friends armed with a pistol strapped to your ankle? You will not hurt Robin." Starfire told him with great ferocity.

Alfred frowned as Jason held his hands up, "Starfire, right? I was Dick's replacement, I used to be Robin myself. Now I'm the Red Hood. I use firearms now. I keep them on me at all times. Here you can have it. He slowly bent down and took the small Walther PPK from his ankle holster, and slid it across the floor to her. "Dick is like an older brother to me. I wouldn't hurt him. I promise. I came to see him. I'm part of the family."

Starfire nodded, lowering her star bolt. "I'm sorry, I just…need to protect him…like he protected me."

Jason smiled at her, "I won't stop you from that. I'm not a threat though."

"I can vouch for him." Alfred finally spoke up.

Starfire nodded. She sat back down by Dick's bed, fiddling with the edge of the sheet, her anxiety showing. Jason sighed as he looked down at his older brother figure. "Fuck, he got it good, didn't he? Alfred, was I this bad?"

Alfred swallowed, "Not quite. It seems that…monster has gotten better at keeping his victims alive while dealing pain. Do not be mistaken, he should be dead. One of his teammates has mystic healing abilities."

Jason nodded, "Right. Alfred why won't Bruce just end the Joker? Or if he doesn't have the stones let me do it. I'll do it gladly."

"No, please you mustn't. Robin…he wouldn't want that! He wouldn't want you to kill anyone. He is very against it. When I first joined his team, he taught me that heroes on this planet do not kill. That we did not kill. Please, it goes against everything that is Robin." Starfire told him.

Jason sighed, "You're probably right…still though, that monster has caused us all so much pain."

Starfire nodded, "He does not care, he wouldn't want him dead." That being said she turned around and went back to moping about Robin.

…

It took a couple more hours but eventually Tim Drake arrived, followed by Damian. They all had similar reunions with Bruce, sorrowful. No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do. After seeing Dick, each of them had gone their separate ways, to their respective rooms. Each with the same thought in mind.

Bruce on the other hand had taken to his office room in the manor. Sitting on a couch he poured himself a glass of scotch. Alfred who had followed him into the office sat in the chair next to the couch. Bruce poured him a glass as well, offering it to the man who had raised him. Alfred took it and took a sip, and sighed.

Bruce took a sip himself and sighed. "I let me son be beat to near death again. I'm one of the best fighters in the world, one of the best detectives, but I couldn't save him."

"Master Dick made a decision to face that monster alone, this isn't your fault." Alfred told him.

"I got him involved and couldn't save him." Bruce told him.

Alfred downed the rest of his glass and poured himself another glass, "He decided to come into the life, he knew what he was getting himself into. He has excelled in this life, look at his team, his network of Titans. He built it from scratch, without our help. He went to fight that monster without our help as well. He made mistakes and he is paying for them."

Bruce sighed, "Just because you say that to simplify matters, doesn't actually simplify them. Dick is my son, he means as much to me as all the others. I adopted him to help him, to save him from the darkness all those years ago. He saved me however, and now because of what I made him, he might be going into that darkness. We both know Dick well enough to know he won't take this well, everything he's worked for, destroyed."

Alfred nodded, "We will be here to save him like he saved us. I remember when he first came to the manor. He was so defiant, yet brought an energy to the manor we hadn't had in so long."

Bruce chuckled lightly, "He drove you crazy, bouncing off the walls, swinging from the chandelier, sliding on the banisters, walking on the banisters. Jumping from the second floor down here. Jumping from the third floor to the second floor. He scared you with his antics. He was such a good acrobat, but you always got scared."

"I wasn't alone, you just covered your worry for him with worry for 'your priceless art, and artifacts'." Alfred told him laughing.

The two continued to reminisce about the boy that once came to stay with them, and brightened their life.

…

The next day Dr. Thompkins announced that they were going to try to wake Dick up. All the Titans, and the Bat family gathered around in Dick's room. They all waited with baited breath as Dr. Thompkins held up a syringe, it was meant to wake someone up. They Pushed it into his IV line in his wrist and waited a few seconds for it to get into his bloodstream. Dick gritted his teeth, "AAGGHHH" He let out a strained scream. Something was wrong. His body started convulsing. Cyborg cursed as he and Bruce moved to hold Dick. He grabbed Dick's feet and held them down, while Bruce grabbed his feet. Trying to hold him down to make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"What's going on!" Bruce demanded.

"He…He's reacting badly to the drug I gave him. Something in his system must be counteracting poorly with the drug. I don't know what's in his system, it has to be some kind of upper, we gave him an upper as well. His heartrate is skyrocketing, we need to cut it down now." Leslie told them all. She checked his charts and shook her head. She pulled out another syringe and inserted it into the IV she was about to press the syringe when Dick flatlined. The beeping of his heart monitor went completely flat, flaring a warning to them all. Cyborg was the first to start, moving from Dick's feet he started chest compressions as Bruce went for the A.E.D. He connected it to Dick's chest as Cyborg moved and attached the breathing machine to the tube that had previously been intubated into the young man's throat.

"CLEAR!" Bruce sent a shock into Dick as his chest arched into the air.

No change, Dick's heart was still stopped.

Damian clutched Starfire's hand, he had talked to her quite a bit, getting to know her. "Dick…"

Starfire's eyes were wide with fear as a tear ran down her cheek, "Robin…no…"

Beast Boy was clutching Raven's hand behind everyone else, "Rae…please save him, you have to save him."

"Beast Boy…I'm so sorry. I…I can't do anything to help him right now." Raven told him. She felt so helpless over here standing on the side. Unable to do anything to help her friend. The man who had charged straight into Hell to save her, was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"CLEAR!" Bruce screamed again, sending a shock into his surrogate son…still there was no effects.

Jason swore as he ran his hands through his hair, feeling so helpless, a myriad of emotions going through him. He was going to lose his older brother. Dick had helped him through so much. Had even offered him a spot in the Titans, made him an honorary member, only because he himself didn't want to work with a team yet. The man that had extended an olive branch after everything, helped him see reason that Bruce was unable to. Dick had accepted him with open arms for who he had become, and helped him be better. The other emotion running through him was the thought, was this what it was like for him? Bruce, and Alfred they went through this? Did they care about him this much?"

Tim on the other hand had his fists clenched as he went through different ways that he could help, for something that he could do, this was Dick after all. He had helped him come to terms with many things. He had helped him just recently, told him to go to college Bruce be damned. Tim was a genius and had gotten into every University that was worth going to. Had been accepted into every Ivy league school even. Bruce had been against him going to school though. Said he didn't need it. Tim had argued that he wanted the degree. After a falling out, he had told Dick and the older Robin had told him to follow his heart. He told him about his leaving Gotham. It encouraged him and convinced him to leave and follow his dreams. When Tim had met his current girlfriend, he was scared to let her in, he was scared of the commitment. Dick had helped him with that as well. He was one of the few people in this world that could keep up with him as a detective. Dick wasn't as good of a detective, he had said so himself, but he was one of the best in the world and Tim could always bounce theories off Dick. He was a warrior like Damian, a detective like himself, a badass like Jason, and a leader better and more effective than even Bruce. Bruce had told him once that Dick was a better leader than even Superman. Bruce had also hailed Dick for his tactical awareness, his strategic mind. Tim sighed, he was considered a genius, yet Dick was always 10 moves ahead. Tim cursed, Dick was the best of the Robins, he was the best of them, why did he have to fall?

"CLEAR!" Bruce screamed out again as he sent more voltage into Dick. Dick's chest popped into the air again as finally his heart started back up. Bruce sighed in relief as Dick was revived.

Cyborg growled, "What was that?"

"There must have been a drug in his system that didn't show up on the standard tox screen, I'm sorry it slipped by." Leslie told him.

"It's okay Leslie, I appreciate everything you've done for us." Bruce spoke up next, holding no ill will towards his friend.

Cyborg sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, he looked back down at the monitor and cursed, "Guys…his vitals they're too weak. They shouldn't be this weak; if they stay this way, its only a matter of time before he gives out."

Dr. Thompkins looked at the monitor and nodded, "You're right Cyborg." She took out a flashlight and opened Dick's eye, she flashed it in his eye and sighed in utter sorrow. She flashed it in his other eye and bit her lip as she dropped the flashlight. "He's…he's unresponsive. I'm sorry Bruce, but there isn't much else I can do for him. I can put him on life support for now, but I don't think he will be back. I will put him on support, I can monitor his vitals still and we can hope, but his body, and most likely his mind are just losing the battle."

Bruce cursed, he was out of the room before she had finished. Everyone looked out after him saddened. It seemed Bruce had given up on Dick.

Jason was the first to speak up, "That fucker, never gives Dick enough credit, just giving up on him like this, it isn't right. I'm going to beat some fucking sense into him." He followed Bruce out of the room. Following him down the hall he was shocked when Bruce went to the Batcave, he got to the computer and made a call from it. Jason cursed, Batman was calling Talia Al Ghul.

"Talia, we need to meet, I know you're in the city, I'm coming to see you." Bruce told her before hanging up and turning to Jason, "Jason, what do you want?"

"I thought you had given up on Dick, wrote him off, in a way I was right, but this is even worse, you're going to ask her to put him in the pit?" Jason asked, disgusted.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to save my son." Bruce told him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You know what it did to me! It won't even be Dick anymore! Bruce! Slow down, go be with Dick, you know this is wrong!" Jason told him.

"It isn't your call Jason." Bruce told him.

"Dick wouldn't want this!" Jason told him as he got up in Bruce's face.

Bruce shoved him away, "Get out of my face."

"Bruce, your hurting, don't do this." Jason pleaded with him.

"I have to Jason." With that Bruce suited up and got in the Batmobile, he peeled out of the cave in a rush.

…

Batman dropped down into a room, slipping through the window, he saw Talia, Damian's mother. "Bruce, welcome." She called out to him.

"Talia, I don't have time to chat, I need you to take Dick to the Lazarus Pit. He's nonresponsive, going to die. It's only a matter of time. If we get him into the Pit before he dies, he might have less side effects." Batman told her.

"Bruce…I won't…I can't do that to Dick. It would turn him into a monster. Until he could find enough control to push down the desire, he will thirst for death. He will kill, be insane, no amount of bloodshed will satiate him. My father saved Jason because he felt he owed you. It was a mistake, he killed people, still kills people if he feels they deserve it. It changed him. Jason, he was from the street its kill or be killed, and taking a life was never going to haunt him. Dick on the other hand, he takes no killing to mean exactly that. NO KILLING. You ingrained that in him, if he kills because of this he will never forget it, it will haunt him till the day he dies again. He will go insane, it isn't what he would want. I'm sorry Bruce." She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't you dare act like you know what Dick would want. How could you not do this for me?" He asked her angrily.

Talia glared at him, "Because I know better than you what the Pit will do to him. I'm sorry but I won't take him."

"Better he is alive than dead. Talia, he is my son! Please save him!" Bruce pleaded with her.

"Bruce you're not thinking right now, Dick wouldn't want this! Not at all."

"I don't care what he wants Talia! I cannot lose him." Bruce told her.

She sighed as she embraced him, "Bruce, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Dick, he deserved better than this. However, bringing him back, knowing the state he will be in, it just isn't right."

…

Back at the manor the Titans were shell shocked, they refused to believe that their leader was leaving them. They weren't sure what to do, but Cyborg gathered them anyways with the doctor. "Alright Doc, from what you said, it seems like he is just giving up, what if we could change his mind?"

Starfire and Beast Boy looked a little dumbfounded, not sure what their friend meant, Dr. Thompkins on the other hand raised an eyebrow, "Cyborg, I don't know what you think you can do, he's unresponsive, his mind has given up, and his body is following, you can't just talk to him like any old conversation."

Cyborg looked to Raven, "Raven has a mind link with Robin, she has been in his conscious before, if she could go back into his conscience and talk to Robin, she could convince him to fight, to not give up, would that possibly work?"

Leslie thought for a moment, "If you could actually do that, and convinced him to fight, to come back, it could work, I think. I've read many cases where willpower is a large influence on if the patient lives or not. There is a chance, I suppose that if you could up his willpower, and get him to fight for it, he could live and come back from this."

Cyborg smiled, "Alright Raven, what do you need?"

"Well, I can't go, I'm still too weak from earlier, plus we should send someone into his mind that means more to him, has a better connection with him." Raven told them.

Starfire spoke up first, "I'll go."

Raven sighed, "Starfire…you and Robin, you haven't been close for a very long time. I think the best idea would be to send Cyborg."

Starfire glared at her for a moment, ready to fight Raven on this topic, but Cyborg spoke up, "I'm his best friend, I might have the best luck motivating him at this point."

Starfire wanted to say something but found she couldn't, what was there to say after all. Cyborg and Raven were right, she and Robin weren't close anymore, no matter how much she loved him, Cyborg was the best choice for this mission.

"Alright, I need a few minutes to prepare, Beast Boy, will you come with me for now? Cyborg, prepare yourself." Raven told them while walking out of the room, Beast Boy in tow.

She got out of the room and grabbed Beast Boy's hand, pulling him to the side, "Raven, what's going on?"

"Beast Boy, I don't know if I can do this? In fact, I can't…not without you." Raven told him sadly.

"What? What can I do? I don't know anything about this, I'm the weakest member of the team, how could you possibly need me?" Beast Boy asked, worriedly.

"In order to do this, and make it work, Cyborg will have to go into Robin's conscious, I'll have to go with him as my spirit self to guide him. The problem is, this could go either way, I've done research into this kind of thing before, and if Cyborg and I mess up, Robin will die. We don't have any other choice, we have to do this for our comrade, our friend, but if he starts to fade while we are in there, you have to pull me out. I can pull Cyborg out. You have to be my anchor, I need you to be strong Beast Boy." Raven told the changeling.

"What! NO! you can't depend on me to save you and Cy! Rae, I told you, I'm weak, I…I can't do this!" Beast Boy told her.

"Beast Boy, please! We need you, I need you." Raven pleaded with him, "I need you to pull me back, don't let me die if Robin starts to fade, don't let me go with him, you just have to hold onto me. Grab onto my soul, and don't let me go."

"Raven! What are you talking about!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, not sure what she meant still.

"Beast Boy! There isn't time! We need to do this now, I just need you to hold on. You're stronger than you think." Raven told him.

"No! I can't be held responsible for you, Cyborg, and Robin. I'm just a screw up, why do you trust me like this?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Because I know you! I know how strong you are! Because I care so deeply for you, that you are the only one that could pull me back." Raven told him, finishing much quieter than she had started. She blushed, she had never admitted that to anyone, not even herself.

Beast Boy stared at her wide eyed, jaw hanging open, unable to believe what he had heard, and before he could say anything Raven spoke up again, "Beast Boy, you told me how much this team means to you, how much Robin means to you. Now we need you to help save this team. Please, help me save our place in this world." She held out her hand for Beast Boy to take.

Beast Boy nodded, he smiled at her, "I won't let our place in this world be taken. We need to risk it all to save him. Just like he would for us." Beast Boy took Raven's outstretched hand, "I won't let you go Rae."

Raven pulled him into a hug, and then released him just as quickly, walking back into the room, with her hood pulled up, blocking the sight of her blush. Beast Boy followed her in, a shy grin on his face.

"Alright Raven, what do we need to do?" Cyborg asked.

"This is going to be very tricky, I'm going to act as a bridge for Cyborg, he will go into Robin's mind and try to bring Robin back. I will be your guide, using my soul self. You will be alone however. Beast Boy is our anchor, he will pull us out at any sign of trouble. Cyborg, if Robin starts to go…whatever you do, don't go with him. Beast Boy, if Cyborg and I both start to go, do not come with us." Raven instructed them. "The mind is a very tricky place."

Starfire decided to speak up, "Raven, what will I do?"

Tim and Damian nodded, "Yeah, what about us?"

"The three of you aren't as close to Robin, as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I are." Raven looked directly at Starfire, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to sit this one out Starfire."

Starfire glared at her, "Fine." Her fist clenched around the chair she had been sitting in, crumbling the top of it. Both Damian and Tim saw this, wide eyed, and moved away from her slowly, trying to escape any possible wrath from the Tamaranean woman. Starfire's eyes teared up as she struggled between rage and absolute sadness. He used to be her best friend, now she couldn't do anything for him, he was going to die, and she was absolutely useless.

Raven nodded, "Alright, lets do this, Cyborg, give me your hand, Beast Boy grab my shoulder, don't let me go."

She touched Robin's forehead, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Cyborg and Raven were encompassed in Raven's black raven soul self. The caw of the raven was heard, as her and Cyborg went limp. Beast Boy shivered as he felt himself being pulled towards Robin, but he held fast, holding onto Raven as she slumped against him, he felt his mind being pulled with hers, he held her tight.

Cyborg opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a dark cave, everything was fuzzy, there was a dense fog everywhere. He looked over his left shoulder and saw a shadow Raven above him. "Raven?" He asked, confused that she wouldn't be in here with him as herself.

"Cyborg, good, we can still communicate, I don't have my body, and won't be able to talk to Robin, only you. I have to stay as your bridge back out of his mind." Raven told him.

"What's with the darkness and the fog?" Cyborg asked her, the flashlight on his shoulder popping out and turning on, not showing him much.

"His mind is foggy, the darkness is probably emulating the Bat Cave, somewhere he used to retreat to. The fog is probably all the pain medication, and other drugs." Raven told him. "You need to find him, convince him to fight. It's up to you."

Cyborg nodded, "No pressure huh?" With that he walked forward, his sensors working for some reason he couldn't explain, "Why do my sensors and everything work?"

"The human mind is a complex thing, if I had to guess though, I'd have to say that since Robin knows that your tech works, so, when in his mind, the tech will work." Raven told him.

Cyborg nodded and continued through the haze that the drugs had caused for Robin, it took him a while, but finally he saw his leader, Robin was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, broken. Cyborg cursed and sprinted to his best friend, sliding down on his knees and picking him up.

"Robin! Man, what's happening?" Cyborg asked worried.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked back softly, not sure why he was seeing him. He knew he was on deaths door, he was just waiting for its embrace, instead he found his second in command.

"Robin, you're going to be fine don't worry. Your body, your hurt, but you just gotta hang on, we can fix you up." Cyborg told him.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked him.

"I came to get you man. You gotta fight though, it's up to you. We need you man." Cyborg told him.

"What's the use? She's dead, I failed her, all the pain I went through to protect her, it was meaningless." Robin told him.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Cyborg asked, his jaw dropping as he saw Robin's mask wet, and tears spill out.

"Starfire, he tortured her and killed her. I failed her Cy, what good is living if I couldn't save her. I failed, I have no reason to fight the pain." Robin told him.

"Starfire is fine, well she has a broken arm, and she's worried about you, but she's fine Rob, I promise, I patched her up myself." Cyborg told him.

"What?!" Robin asked, his voice suddenly hopeful.

"You saved her life, protected her from the Joker. After you passed out, Batman got to the warehouse, he chose to rescue Star from one of the Joker's thugs. He got away with you though." Cyborg told him.

Robin looked at him hopefully but then shook his head, "No, I heard her screaming, he tortured her, then he killed her, I heard the whole thing."

Cyborg shook his head, "C'mon man, you know I wouldn't lie to you about this. I know how much you love her, I know how much pain you went through with her being with Speedy. I get it, but right now we all need you, including her. You gotta come back. You gotta fight through the pain, you can't give up!"

Robin sighed, "She's fine? That's good, Victor, I'm so tired. I just want release from this agony." Robin's eyes were getting harder and harder for him to keep open. "The light, it's so warm."

Cyborg shook him, "Don't you do it Dick, don't you go towards the light. I can't lose you man!"

Raven suddenly spoke up, "Cyborg, if he starts to go, you have to let him, don't go with him! We can't lose you too."

Cyborg shook his head, he wasn't just going to let his best friend die, not when he could help it.

Robin took another deep sigh of relief, "Vic, its my parents. I see them, they're reaching out to me." He smiled gently, relief from the pain starting to come. "I'm sorry." Dick started to lift through the air, as a golden light appeared above them.

"NO!" Cyborg roared, as he grabbed Dick and held on, trying to stop Dick from being pulled up. "Dick, we need you. Come on man!"

"Vic, its my parents. The pain, its stopping. I'll be fine, just please, let me go." Dick pleaded with him.

Cyborg growled as he started to lift in the air while holding onto Dick. "So, what? You just gonna give up because it's tough! That ain't the leader I want anyways. You lose one fight, and you run away!"

Cyborg shot his hand down into the ground holding Dick where he was. Raven was screaming in his head, "LET HIM GO! DON'T GO WITH HIM!"

Cyborg shook his head, "THIS AINT YOU DICK! AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE PANSY!" The forces above were too strong, they were pulling Cyborg further up with Robin, "What about Alfred? Bruce? Starfire? Me? Raven? BB? Jason? Tim? And Damian? Your Titan's network, you just going to abandon them like some weak little pansy? You don't even deserve to call yourself a Titan if you give up like this!"

Robin's body froze, he looked into Cyborg's human eye, as he struggled to hold Robin, "DON'T YOU DARE ABANDON YOUR COMRADES, WE ALL NEED YOU!"

Robin paused for a moment, as Cyborg continued to struggle to hold him, he thought about it. He still had so much he had to do. His Titans Network was still young, had room to grow. He had so many heroes to reach out to. There were people that needed him, that needed his help. He wanted to be with his parents, he missed them so much, he wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to let go, for the pain to go away.

Robin looked up at his parents, "Mom, Dad…I'm sorry, your Robin can't come home yet. I…I still have work to do. I'm a Titan" He let another tear fall from his eyes, before whipping out a birdarang, and cut the shadowy hands grabbing him. Cyborg dropped to the ground, as Robin fell, Cyborg caught him.

Cyborg gently set him back on the ground, "Dick, what was that? You were really just going to give up?"

"Vic, I'm sorry. I had a moment of weakness." Dick told him.

"Are you sure your moment is over? We need you Dick, I'm not ready to take over the Titans Network. I don't ever want to run it. I need to make sure you're fine before I leave." Cyborg said, he could feel Raven and Beast Boy pulling at him, he needed to go, he had spent too much time here already. He couldn't leave until he knew that Robin wasn't going to have another moment. Robin had to come back.

"I won't give up Vic. I...I'll fight to live." Robin cracked a rough grin, "I'm never living this down am I?"

The half man half robot let out a deep sigh, chuckling at the end, "No way man. I'm gonna be reminding you that I had to come into your head and save you for as long as we know each other."

"Cyborg, come on, we have to go. Robin's vitals have turned around, you did it." Raven told the tin man.

Cyborg nodded, "Dick, your pulling through it sounds like. Your vitals are back up. I gotta go." Cyborg started to stand, but Dick grabbed his arm.

"Vic, you didn't lie did you? She's alive right? Everyone is okay?"

Cyborg grinned, "She's fine, hasn't left your side since we got you to Wayne Manor. I have a lot to tell you when you wake up. She gets you first though, she wants to talk."

Dick nodded, "Thanks Vic."

Cyborg nodded, and let himself be pulled out of Dick's mind.

Cyborg took a deep breath as he woke up still in his place next to Raven. It took him a moment to get his bearings.

Raven grunted, lifting a hand to her head, her legs gave out. Beast Boy caught her, "Raven!" He exclaimed.

I'm okay Beast Boy, I'm okay. I just used too much energy. I'm sorry, I'm useless now. Will you help me stand?" Raven told them.

Beast Boy nodded lifting her up back onto her feet. Cyborg ran a quick scan on her and nodded she was fine. Beast boy smiled and let her take some of her own weight.

Raven cursed as the green man shifted her weight back to her own legs, they didn't work. She willed them to hold her up, but they wouldn't obey, she couldn't get her powers to work either, she was just too drained. "Beast Boy, it's no use, can you just set me down in a chair?"

Beast Boy nodded, and set her down in the nearest chair.

"Raven," Starfire spoke up, "It worked right? Robin will live correct?"

Raven nodded, "He should. His will to live is back, his vitals are climbing."

Cyborg nodded, "His vitals rising, he's stable, he should pull through, I think he'll wake up here in the next couple hours if I had to guess.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS WHOLE CHAPTER? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fall of Robin

Chapter 5

This is the new chapter 5. I went back and reread chapters 5 and 4, didn't like them, so rewrote the ending to 4 and this.

"Alright Titans, I want all of you to go get some rest, we could obviously use it," Cyborg told the team. "Starfire, that includes you. You haven't slept this entire time. You gotta get some rest."

"I do not wish to leave here. What if something happens?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg shook his head, "I'm staying in here with him, my battery is at 70% so I can take care of everything, you need sleep."

Starfire was about to argue when she let loose a loud yawn. Cyborg grinned, "See even your body agrees with me."

"I don't need sleep, I need to be by his side. Even if I don't mean anything to him anymore he still means a lot to me." Starfire argued.

Cyborg sighed, "Starfire, you mean everything to him. I'm not sure where you get the idea that you don't..." Before Cyborg could continue to explain Starfire's phone started to ring. She looked down at it and her head dropped, her frown deepening.

"Sorry, but this is Speedy, he was very angry with me earlier, I don't want to make him any angrier by not answering," Starfire told him sadly, she turned around and left the room answering her phone.

As she left Beast Boy turned to Raven, "Can I take you to your room?"

Raven nodded, "That would be nice, I don't think I can get there on my own."

Beast Boy picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, not saying a word until they got inside. "Rae, can we talk?"

Raven didn't say anything, she could read his emotions, she really didn't want to have this talk right now.

The green changeling wasn't having her silence, however, and repeated himself, "Rae, please can we talk?" He walked her into her room, and set her down on her bed, but didn't leave, "Raven! Please, I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Beast Boy, please, I can't do this right now." The demoness finally answered, begging the green changeling not to continue, hoping he would listen even though he never did.

"Raven, I don't want to wait to say this, I can't, I can't risk running out of time, something could happen to you too. I like, "

"Beast Boy, please, don't. I can't, not now. I'm barely holding control as it is. Please, just not now." The gothic beauty told him sadly. She was desperate not to have this conversation right now, she was worried she could lose Beast Boy as a friend.

"What are you talking about? You just told me how important I am to you, that I was your anchor. Now I want to tell you how important you are to me. I like you, I really like you."

Raven didn't know what she could say, she stayed silent, not wanting to ruin this. It felt so good for someone to admit liking her, especially from Beast Boy, the changeling that had changed her outlook on life so many times. She knew, however, that there was nothing they could do, they couldn't be together. Her father would never allow it to happen, he would take advantage of her emotions, her weakness. He was already pushing at her mind, the rage she felt towards the Joker wasn't helping, she was tired, powerless, and her emotions were boiling over. This whole situation was making her father go wild, trying to break her, to escape the mental cage she had put him in.

"Raven, please, you can't just leave me hanging on this, you can't just leave it at that. I just told you I like you and you just ignore me?"

Raven bit her lip, the lamp next to her was encased in black, this was all too much, her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her, "Beast Boy...please…" She muttered out through gritted teeth as she tried to control herself. The lamp shattered into a million pieces.

"Raven, what's going on?" Beast Boy pressed, now in a concerned tone, he was worried about her now, she was acting very strange. She was never this...unhinged before. She was pressing her hands into her head, pushing her hair into disorder. Her teeth were grit hard, grinding together, as her outfit was flickering between a deep blood red and her normal dark blue.

Raven let out a pain filled moan as she continued to struggle with rage. Her father wasn't helping, in her head laughing at her situation, at her pain. "G-get out of my head." She grunted out.

Beast Boy was really worried now, he put his hand on Raven's shoulder, "Rae, I'm here for you, with you, your father can't hurt you from here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He told her confidently.

She paused for a moment, looking into his eyes when she looked up, he noticed her eyes were going back and forth from red demon glowing, to normal, she was having trouble controlling her powers, her dad was pushing from inside her head.

Raven felt like a jackhammer was going off in her head now, her father screaming to be let out, to let her rage loose. She couldn't but she was tempted, and that temptation was wearing down her ability to hold off rage. Rage was beating on the front of her skull trying to get out it felt like.

"Beast Boy, I can't hold this off much longer, it hurts," Raven grunted out, her eyes begging for forgiveness at her own weakness.

"Raven, you have to, whatever this is, if you can't hold it off, no one can, but you aren't alone. You'll never be alone again. I'm here for you, we're all here for you." Beast Boy told her, as he wrapped the girl in a tight hug. He grunted she was on fire, her body was so hot it burned him to touch her. Trigon was trying to get him to let go, trying to make Raven miserable, but Beast Boy wasn't going anywhere.

He gently pulled her head into his shoulder, so it rested on his should, as he began to run her back with one hand and started stroking her hair with his other hand. Soothing her as he told her everything was going to be okay.

Raven's eyes were wide open, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She began to calm, her head started to feel relief, as her body began to calm, and cool down.

Beast Boy sighed, relieved as the pain began to go away a little, Raven was calming down, she was okay. The changeling laid her down on her bed, he was about to get up out of her bed, to sit in a chair next to it, but as he started to move, he felt resistance.

"Please, don't go Beast Boy. Don't leave me." the demoness begged him, her voice sounded fragile.

The green man nodded, "I'm not going anywhere," He told her soothingly.

Raven nodded in his arms, "Thank you." She told him softly after a few minutes in the embrace.

"Anytime, but can you tell me what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, "I mean I just asked if we could talk. I just wanted to tell you that I like you."

"Please...Don't leave me Beast Boy." Raven told him.

"Why would I leave you?" Beast Boy asked her confused.

"Because I can't be with you." Raven told him sadly, "I like you too, I really like you, but I can't be with you."

"Because of your dad?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven nodded,

"Rae, it's okay, your dad can't get you here. He can't do anything to you anymore, we beat him."

Raven shook her head, "No, you don't understand, his voice is always in my head, I can always feel his presence. He's always so close to breaking me, to killing everyone."

Beast Boy was shocked, "Raven, I won't let him get you, I promise."

"What can you do to stop him?" Raven asked.

"I'll let the Beast out if I have to. The Beast won't let him near you. He can't defeat you and I. Especially not when the rest of the team is there, the Titans won't let him hurt you." Beast Boy told her.

"The Beast? I thought the Beast was gone." Raven told him.

"So you do remember the Beast" The changeling replied.

Raven pushed away from him, looking him in the eyes, "How could I forget the Beast, you saved me from that creep Adonis. If you hadn't had the Beast, I don't know that I'd be standing here today. Who knows what that thing would have done to me after getting me alone."

"Yeah, well its always clawing at my very being, pushing to get free. I know I was supposedly cleansed that day, but he's still a part of me, still in me."

"Why haven't you told any of us?" Raven asked.

"Because there's nothing any of you can do." Beast Boy told her.

"You don't know that, I could find a spell, I could…" Raven started but Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Sorry but there's no way one of your spells would work. Don't take this the wrong way, because I truly adore your magic it's beautiful and incredible. However, it's dark magic, it won't mix with nature. My powers are nature-based, the animal kingdom won't mix well with something as unnatural as dark magic. I get shivers every time you use your power's on me, the animals in me go crazy in response to it." Beast Boy told her, "I don't want to imagine how they'd act to your spells mixing with my DNA. I appreciate it though."

Raven sighed, "Still Robin or Cyborg could do something to help."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I already talked to them, they don't want to do anything more, my DNA is already unstable, they don't want to risk making it worse, so they want to leave it how it is."

Raven nodded, "That makes sense."

"Sure, now can we please talk about this." Beast Boy asked her, they were still sitting cuddled on her bed, "About us."

Raven sighed, "Beast Boy, my emotions are still unstable, can this please wait. I have to pull myself together quickly in case something else goes wrong with Robin."

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure, we can wait, that makes sense." He started to roll off of the bed, but once again Raven stopped him.

"That doesn't mean you should leave, I want you to stay, I'm too weak right now to fend off my dad if you aren't here. So please…stay."

Beast Boy nodded, as Raven pulled him back into the embrace he had been enjoying so much. As he snuggled her back into him she let out a cute, exhausted yawn. Beast Boy grinned, even she had a soft, cute side.

…

Cyborg sighed as he sat down in a chair next to Dick's bed, that was some dark shit he had seen in his best friend's head, he still needed to process some of it. He'd never seen Dick look so broken. However, at the same time, he had never seen his friend so at peace and happy as when he saw his parents and he was going towards them. Was Dick so troubled in life that he had never seen his best friend so at peace as when he was with his parents? He was brought out of his reverie by Jason.

"Cyborg, I want to offer to fill in for Robin on your team." Jason offered to the half man half robot.

Cyborg nodded, "I appreciate that I'll keep you updated, you're an honorary Titan already right?"

Jason nodded, "We all are. Dick has been there for all of us, offered us spots as Titans, honorary or on a team. It was an open offer to me, but I don't want to step on your toes, I want to do him a favor so he doesn't have to worry about resting up."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it, I'm just not sure what I want to do yet. Would you come on as Robin or as Red Hood." Cyborg asked him.

"Whichever you prefer, I realize you probably don't want a firearm-wielding team member though," Jason told him smiling.

"Actually, Dick told me he wanted you to become a Titan someday, said you'd eventually join the team, so we designed and made you something special."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Really? What is it?"

"A few different things, he said you like to have a lot of weapons on you, so different laser guns. Dick told me that your preferred handgun is the Walther PPQ, so we crafted these after that. They are Semi-automatic, so one trigger pull, one bullet. Gives the exact same feel as actually shooting the PPQ. Dick was insistent on that, made sure it felt the exact same, it's designed to faze and stun. It packs a punch, but it will take a few shots to drop a normal person, that way it isn't fatal for anyone to be shot. we also made you a sniper rifle, Dick said your preferred rifle of choice is the M21, so we designed the specs to that. It takes a recharge time because the stun shot is a little stronger, and goes a lot farther, it is about the same time it would take you to use the standard bolt action, which we included for feel. Dick said those were you're favorite as far as standard weapons, we went ahead and made these too," Cyborg projected a holographic picture into the air, showing throwing devices shaped from the red V-shaped bat logo he kept on his chest.

"Cyborg, I'm not sure what to say, you didn't even know I was going to join," Jason told him, taken aback a little.

"Dick said you'd join, he knew you would eventually, and he asked me to help him so we did. I was happy to do it too, any friend of Dick is a friend of mine." Cyborg told him, Jason was about to respond but was stopped by Cyborg's communicator ringing.

The part robot man tapped his arm to answer, "Go for Cyborg."

Kid Flash's face popped up, he looked serious, it was an odd look for him, "Cyborg, where are you guys, where's Robin?"

Cyborg sighed, "KF man, he's hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, I got that, the only way you'd be taking over as the leader is if he was on his death bed. So where are you guys? I'm coming." The speedster told him.

"It ain't my place to tell you, man. Not my secret to spill." Cyborg told him.

Kid Flash's eyes opened wide and he started running, "I gotcha, be there soon then."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jason, "How the hell does he know where to go?"

Before Jason could answer there was a ring at the doorbell, they quickly heard the door open, and Kid Flash was upstairs within seconds.

"Holy, what the hell happened to Dick?" Kid Flash asked.

Everyone in the room was shell shocked, "Uh...KF, how did you know where we were?" Cyborg asked.

"It was pretty obvious, I've known Robin as Dick Grayson since before you guys were a team. Dick is one of my best friends. Speedy, Dick and I go way back. So if you said it was a secret, you were obviously going to be at Wayne Manor, either in the Batcave or his old room. I've been here before." Kid Flash told him. "By the way, my secret identity is Wally West."

"Makes sense, I've heard Dick answer phone calls from a Wally, all makes a lot more sense now," Cyborg told him and then introduced him to the rest of the Robins.

"Alright Cyborg, tell me what happened," Wally told him, "I deserve to know."

"Right," The robot-like Titan started, "The Joker came to Jump, Dick was his victim, Dick went after him alone."

"Why would he do that! He knows how ruthless the Joker is." Wally exclaimed.

"He didn't have much of a choice, the Joker has rules, Robin was to come alone, or else, that was the rule. However, Starfire followed him, she didn't know, not that it would have mattered." Cyborg told him, "Dick saved her, but at a terrible cost, the Joker took him and beat him with a crowbar. We were too late to save most of the damage to him."

Wally sighed, "Sounds like Dick. Shit. Is it as bad as it looks?"

Cyborg put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "Its bad, but he's through the worst of it, and he's going to wake up, that's what's important. Recovery is going to be a constant uphill battle for him for a while though."

Wally nodded, "He'd broken bones before, it was never fun recovering, and most of Dick's body was broken. Wally sighed and sat down, sitting still for the first time in a long time as he contemplated his best friends situation.

…

A couple of hours later.

Dick groaned as he tried to open his eyes, the blinding light above him didn't help. His mind was too fuzzy to understand what the others around him were saying either. He tried to say something, to move, but it didn't work. He slowly faded back to black.

Moments later Dick opened his eyes again, groaning slightly at the exertion. His senses were slightly more about himself now. Not that that was a good thing, he could feel his body now, his body hurt...a lot. He had taken more than his fair share of beatings in his lifetime, but this was something else, he had never felt like this. He grit his teeth and groaned again, forcing his eyes open he looked around himself. He was in his bedroom at Wayne Manor.

Cyborg looked over at him and noticed he was trying to move. He rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, gently holding his best friend down, so he didn't aggravate his wounds. "Dick, calm down. It's okay, you can't move around right now." He told his best friend.

Dick looked up at him, his eyes wide open and desperate. "Vic, tell me she's okay."

"Starfire is fine Dick," Victor told him.

"You guys got the Joker right? You didn't let him escape did you?" Dick asked him, terror still filling his eyes.

Victor shook his head. "The Joker got away. I'm sorry Dick."

"Vic, his plans aren't over," Dick told him frightfully.

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans

The Fall of Robin

Dick groaned as he tried to open his eyes, the blinding light above him didn't help. His mind was too fuzzy to understand what the others around him were saying either. He tried to say something, to move, but it didn't work. He slowly faded back to black.

Moments later Dick opened his eyes again, groaning slightly at the exertion. His senses were slightly more about himself now. Not that that was a good thing, he could feel his body now, his body hurt...a lot. He had taken more than his fair share of beatings in his lifetime, but this was something else, he had never felt like this. He grits his teeth and groaned again, forcing his eyes open he looked around himself. He was in his bedroom at Wayne Manor.

Cyborg looked over at him and noticed he was trying to move. He rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, gently holding his best friend down, so he didn't aggravate his wounds. "Dick, calm down. It's okay, you can't move around right now." He told his best friend.

Dick looked up at him, his eyes were wide open and desperate. "Vic, tell me she's okay."

"Starfire is fine Dick," Victor told him.

"You guys got the Joker right? You didn't let him escape did you?" Dick asked him, terror still filling his eyes.

Victor shook his head. "The Joker got away. I'm sorry Dick."

"Vic, his plans aren't over," Dick told him frightfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Go get Batman!" Dick told him, and as Vic left the room, he spoke loudly, "Computer, authorization DG04. Call Barbara Gordon!"

"Dialing." The computer responded.

A screen rolled down in front of Dick's bed, and Barbara's face popped up. She was in her college apartment, hundreds of miles from Gotham. She didn't sound shocked to see her old friend Dick Grayson laying in the bed beaten and broken. His face heavily bruised and his body wrapped up. He was clearly unable to move.

"Babs, you're still alive, I'm so relieved. It's so good to see you." Dick said relieved.

Barbara Gordon looked at her former best friend, and ex-boyfriend like he was crazy, "Dick, I haven't spoken to you in years, What's going on?"

"Barbara, listen, It's the Joker, he got me, he beat me like he did Jason, I found out though, he's after you!"

Babara's eyes went wide, but before she could say anything a pale white hand wrapped around her throat, she was stunned, before she could do anything, the Clown Prince of Gotham had delivered two sharp punches to her kidneys. Her legs became useless, and the Joker held her up by her throat.

Barbara's smartphone dropped to the ground and Dick could no longer see her. Instead, the Joker picked up her phone and grinned at him. "My my my I must be getting soft in my old age. How are you still alive little Dickie?"

Dick looked at him in abject horror, "Joker! What are you doing?"

The Joker smiled at him, "Well little Birdie, I've come to get Batgirl, I told you I would, or did I hit your head too hard?"

Dick was beyond livid, "Why are you doing this?"

The Joker ignored him however and moved the phone back, Dick could now see Barbara again, she was clawing at the Joker's hand, that was around her throat, "Say bye-bye Birdie!" Joker told him, before cracking up, "Oh come on!" He said after realizing no one was laughing with him, "Why so serious?" He asked in a menacing voice, before throwing the phone on the ground. Dick lost sight of Barbara, and the last thing he heard was a gunshot, and Barbara screams before the phone went black.

Dick screamed as he had an idea of what would be happening next. He struggled, trying to move, to get out of the bed, but it was no use, he was too broken. "Victor! Bruce! Raven!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get in here! Now!" He screamed again.

Bruce rushed in, followed by everyone on his team, he looked up to Bruce, "Bruce, The Joker has Barbara."

"How do you know?" Bruce asked him.

"I just called her and saw him fucking take her! He told me he was going to take her. Right before he left" Dick told them. "We have to get to her, Bruce, call Flash!"

Wally had just entered the room as he said that, "Flash is off-world right now." He told them.

Dick cursed, his head was fuzzy from the pain meds, his strategic mind wasn't working properly right now. He grits his teeth, but Batman was already taking lead. "Wally, go, run as fast as you can, distract only. Raven when he gets there can you create a portal to him?" Batman asked her.

"No, not like that. What I can do is follow him as my soul self and create a portal once there. However, I'm out of the count after that. I won't be able to do anything. My soul self will have to come back here and the journey will likely knock me out, and leave me out for days." Raven told them all.

Dick nodded, "Please Raven. Can you fix me first? I need to go as well."

Raven shook her head, "No. I'm sorry Dick, but there is too much to do, and not enough time to do it." She then sat on the floor cross-legged and started to meditate. Immediately after she collapsed. A black shadowy Raven appeared and cawed out, before racing after Kid Flash as he tore from the room.

Dick Grayson was not known for having a good temper, and he was livid right now. Broken and helpless, he had asked to be fixed and told no. He wanted to go help out Barbara, but he was stuck helpless. "DAMNIT!" he yelled.

Bruce looked at him, "Dick. Calm Down, I will handle this. We'll get to her as soon as possible. Cyborg, you and the rest of your team have no obligations to help, Batgirl isn't a Titan.

Cyborg nodded, knowing his team would back him, they always did, "Beast Boy and I will follow your lead. Starfire, you stay here with Dick, make sure no one gets to him, your injury hasn't healed yet, you don't field ready in your physical state, nor your emotional state."

Starfire glared at him, but nodded, she would be fine staying with Dick.

They all heard a gun cock, as Jason slid his mask on, "I'm going."

Tim Drake nodded, "Me too. She's a member of the family."

Damian grinned, "I'm in too. I've been meaning to teach that Clown a lesson."

"Jason, I don't think you should go," Batman spoke up.

Jason was about to argue when Dick spoke up, "Jason, please stay. I can't do anything, and the two team members that will be here with me are hurt and not fit for combat. I need someone here that can defend us, this could all be a ruse somehow. Please."

Jason was about to argue, but one look into Dick's eyes and he knew he had to do what Dick asked.

"Good, everyone suit up," Batman told them all.

It took 30 minutes before a portal opened up, and Batman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Red Robin or Tim Drake, and Damian dressed in his Robin outfit walked through the portal. They looked up at a large skyrise apartment building in the middle of Central city, where Barbara lived during school. Let's go, 20th floor. Room 2040.

Beast Boy turned into a Cheetah and raced through the door heading up the stairs with Cyborg following behind him. Batman looked up with Red Robin and Robin, all three pulled out grappling guns and shot them to the roof. They broke through a hallway window, and rushed into the room, breaking down the door, Batman walked in first, with Tim, and Damian behind him, all of them ready to dive or duck behind a wall, or object of furniture. They walked slowly through the room tense and waiting for an attack. Beast Boy and Cyborg walked through the door and into the room, as Cyborg scanned. "There is only one heat signature and only one heartbeat, but it's getting weaker and weaker. X-ray activating now...Oh Fuck, its Barbara I assume. Definitely female, right through that door."

Batman tried the door, but it was locked, he growled, he had to be careful, there would be a reason the Joker wanted the door locked. "Cyborg, scan the door, I suspect a bomb or other device. It's most likely booby-trapped."

Cyborg nodded, scanning with his X-ray. He moved over to his right and his arm switched into a saw. He cut through the drywall to the right of the bomb. He detached his hand and it walked through the hole and started to scan the bomb. Cyborg then moved from it to the left and punched a hole through the wall 3 feet above the floor. He reached down and snipped a wire. "There were tripwires around most of the room. If we would have busted through the door or any of the walls it would have detonated. We're good to go now though. Beast Boy, stay here. It's an ugly sight. I wish I wouldn't have seen it."

…

Dick sighed as Starfire looked at him sadly. He bit his lip, "Starfire, I'm sorry."

Starfire didn't move her eyes away from him, staring deeply into his. "For what?" she asked with very little emotion in her voice."

"I didn't tell the team. You think I didn't trust you guys." Dick told her, "I can tell you're disappointed. I'm sorry, I did what I had to do."

"You are not sorry. You pull this...this crap over and over again, you always say you're sorry, but you aren't! You're just going to do this again and again." She told him angrily.

"You're right, I've done this before. However, judging by my current state, there's doubt I'll ever do it again." Dick told her sadly.

Starfire looked at him, she could see the pain in his eyes, but she was still furious with having been left behind, and him pandering to her wasn't going to help. "I...I think I would like to be transferred to Titans East."

Robin looked at her shell shocked, "Uhm...what?"

"I think it would be best if I was transferred to Titan's East." She repeated.

Robin felt his heart drop out of his chest, "Right...I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. Can I ask why?"

"Speedy and I are having trouble, and he would like for me to be closer. We've been discussing trying to have me transferred for a few weeks, and now, well, I can't trust you. I won't work with a leader I can't trust." Starfire told him sadly.

Dick nodded, but he felt his heart rip in two. He stayed professional though, and told her his true belief as a leader, "Starfire, I respect that you came to this decision, and I also know that it was a tough decision to make. However, at this current time, I cannot in good conscience as leader of Titans West, let you go. I'm sorry, but with me hurt, and not sure what my recovery options are. I can't leave the team short myself and you."

Starfire glared at him, she knew he was right, deep down, however, at the moment her emotions were getting the better of her. "Fine, I'll go ask Cyborg. He is, after all, acting leader, with you out of commission. Until you are better and back in the field, he has command of the team." Starfire told him.

Dick was taken aback, Starfire had never been outright disrespectful to him when he issued a command. She had disagreements sure but never had she done anything like this. "Fine, ask Cyborg then, but we both know he will come to the same conclusion," Dick told her, using his leader voice.

Starfire had heard this voice before. He used it when he was pissed, and/or when he demands someone follows his orders. She flinched but didn't back down. "We'll see." With that said she walked towards the door, "Speedy is currently at Titan's East, I'm heading there to meet him."

"No. You are staying in this house period." Dick told her, again using his leader voice.

"You can't keep me from Speedy because you're jealous." Starfire spit back.

"That isn't the reason! Joker is going to have people waiting outside for anyone who tries to leave will be in serious danger. As your leader I order you to stay in this house."

Starfire glared at him, "Let them try."

Starfire walked out of the room, as Dick called her name. She ignored him as she heads to the door. She just started to open it, when Jason stopped the door from opening, slamming it shut.

"Starfire, wait. He's serious, he knows the Joker. There are guys waiting for someone to leave. Do you want them to take you, so he can do to you, what he did to me? What he did to Dick?" Jason pleaded with her not to leave.

Starfire glared at him, "Get out of my way. I will not be held here."

Jason looked into her eyes, saw that she was furious, and backed away from her. "Starfire, please."

She shook her head, opened the door and walked out.

That was when Raven's dark shadow raven appeared through the wall and flew back into her body. Dick could tell she was back in her body, and out for the count. For a while anyways.

…

Cyborg walked in first, with Batman behind him. Batman's eyes widened, there was Barbara Gordan tied to the bed posts of her four poster bed. Her arms tied to the posts. She was on her knees, the only reason she wasn't in a heap was the bindings around her arms.

Red Robin walked in next and shocked to see Bat Girl naked, tied up and bloody. There was blood all over her beaten body. A bullet wound coming through her back, blood still draining slowly out of it.

Cyborg was already next to her, untying her and laying her down on the floor, his arm already scanning her. She's weak. She's been like this for hours."

"Not possible." Batman said, "she accepted a phone call from Dick 40 minutes ago."

Cyborg pulled up the phone call and began to analyze it as he began to work on saving Barbara.

"The phone call was a setup. I analyzed Dick's phone call, there is a code set to play this when he called her phone number, a tricky set up."

"We've been drawn away from Wayne Manor. The Joker wants to finish off Dick. The lack of news about his death must have tipped the Joker off. This is bad, we don't have a portal back. Kid Flash, Beast Boy, head towards the Manor, Cyborg, you and Red Robin take Barbara to the nearest hospital as soon as she's ready. Damian, you're with me. In the meantime we have to have to hope that Jason, Alfred, and Starfire can hold off for a couple hours."

He typed into the console on his arm, calling Alfred, "Alfred, quick activate manor defenses."

"A bit too late I'm afraid, sir." Alfred told him, sass leaking from his voice. "The Joker has attacked the manor. I must say, he has gone much further this time. Something is different. Oh and Sir, these thugs are very heavily armed, so I am afraid that I must go."

Batman heard a gunshot, a pistol, M1911, that was Alfred's pistol of choice. He was fighting. Batman growled, Damian let's go.

Batman and Damian broke through the window of the apartment, shooting their grappling guns and swinging into the heart of Central City. "We're heading to the Wayne Tower here in Central, it will have a Batmobile, and Batwing. We'll pick up both, you take the Batmobile to Cyborg and Red Robin, you and I will then take the Batwing to Gotham, hopefully they are still alive when we get there.

…

Dick grimaced, his whole body hurt, but an explosion had rocked Wayne Manor, and he knew the Joker was there to get them all. Joker was going to blow the house, and Raven was lying on the bed next to him. Jason and Starfire hadn't answered their comms since the first explosion went off. The Manor was on fire, and he and Raven were stuck here. He could hear gunshots going off all over the mansion. It was a losing battle for Alfred.

Dick grunted as he ripped himself off the bed, grabbing his utility belt that was on the bedside table. He could tell the roof would be coming down anytime, the manor was unstable, the fire was beginning to climb the walls. He stumbled out of the bed groaning, his body hurt. He took one step towards Raven's bed, but it was too much for him, he fell to the ground. He struggled to get to his feet, the body he had trained so heavily was failing him. He growled, he was so weak, so helpless. He slowly pulled himself onto Raven's bed. He hugged her, and rolled off of the bed, screaming as he landed hard on his broken and bruised back. He rolled her over getting under the bed with him on top of her. He grabbed his cape which had fallen onto the floor and laid it over Raven, and his own heads and upper torsos. He waited for the roof to cave in, covering the bed. The bed was strong, it was iron, this was their only chance. He pulled the oxygen masks out of his belt, grunting in pain, he attached the first to Raven's mouth, making sure she would be able to breath in the smoke. He then fumbled with his own, the smoke in the room was already getting to him, he was already weak, but he finally attached it to his mouth, unable to move anymore, and with the darkness closing around him, as the roof finally began to cave. He could do nothing any longer but wait and hope. "ARGH"

…

Alfred stormed through the house, trying to get up to Dick's room, the two in that room were helpless. He ducked behind a column as a bullet came flying past. He popped out and fired two shots, one hitting the man in the head, the other his heart. The thug dropped to the ground dead.

Alfred continued, running up the stairs as men fired at him from below. "Amateurs." He sighed before diving and rolling onto the second flight. He popped out from another column and fired two more shots, killing two more men. However, as they fell, five more took their place . Alfred growled, he was pinned down, and more and more men kept coming. He wouldn't be able to get to Dick like this.

He popped out, fired five shots, killing five more men with headshots. "If this keeps up, I'm afraid they'll smoke me out. He pulled out his phone and called Batman, "Sir, any chance you're getting home soon?"

"I'm just now getting to the cave in Central City. I'm taking the BatWing, unfortunately it will still take me 45 minutes of flying to get there. How long do you have before you're over run?" Batman asked him.

"I'm afraid it isn't a matter of being over run Sir. I'm pinned down, I don't know where Jason is, nor Starfire. They were at the center of the first explosion. I haven't seen them since. I fear the worst sir." Alfred told him. He popped out of the door way he was hiding in. He emptied the rest of his magazine, before ducking back and reloading.

"I'm killing as many as I can Sir, but I fear they just keep coming. Worry not, they are amateurs, they shall not get the better of me. The house is burning sir, I can't save the house, and fight these bastards off."

"Can you get to Dick and Raven?" Batman asked him urgently.

"I'm trying sir, I am, but I don't believe that I can. I don't quite know what to do sir." Alfred told him.

Bruce was about to respond when another explosion shook the house. Alfred was shot through the door and into the balcony, his phone breaking entirely. Alfred fell to the floor losing consciousness.

"Alfred? ALFRED!" Batman growled, the Joker had never gone this far before. His home, his mentor, his sons. His entire family was in trouble.

"Batman to Kid Flash and Beast Boy, do you read?"

"Go ahead." Came Kid Flashes voice.

"How far away are you?" Batman asked them.

"15 minutes." Kid Flash told him.

Beast Boy then chimed in, "I'm still 30, not quite as fast as Kid Flash. Do you have any news?"

"Nothing good. Wayne Manor is on fire. Starfire and Red Hood are MIA. Alfred assumably just went down." Batman told them glumly.

"What about Raven and Dick? Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Their status is unknown. We can assume that the Joker is there after Dick though. Batman told them.

"What?" Beast Boy cried, the worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but it is unknown if anyone there is alive, we've lost all contact.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **Author's notes: just before anyone says anything about Alfred killing, he is former Special Ops, he's killed before, and killing in self defense as his home is stormed is very much acceptable in his eyes.**


End file.
